SHIORI'S SECRET
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama thought he was the only one keeping secrets. What happens when he finds out Shiori has a secret too. A secret that is causing Kurama to have a problem that only Hiei can help him with. Hiei X Kurama. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, here we go again. If you read my work then you know I've been trying to be more creative in my storylines without straying too far from the YYH path. In this one Kurama's going to be very out of character for a while but just wait, Shiori's secret will explain his behavior eventually. I don't think I've ever read a story like this (you'll have to wait for Shiori's secret to know what I mean) so I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 1**

Kurama looked around the battle field frantically. "Hiei!"

Rushing to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in the grass catching their breath Kurama was quickly losing it. He barely noticed that they were alright. "Where's Hiei? I can't find him!"

Giving each other a 'here we go again' look Yusuke and Kuwabara rose to help their friend search. Even though Hiei was not among the bloody remains of the demons they had just defeated, Kurama was still nearly hysterical. "Hiei! Damn it, I'm his partner, I'm supposed to be covering his back but we got separated! Hiei!"

They all turned when they heard a voice coming from the trees. "Stupid Fox. You're wailing like a damn female…"

"Hiei!" The fire demon didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pounced by an excited redhead. Though Hiei had grown almost as tall as Kurama, momentum was in the fox's favor and Hiei was tumbled to the ground. Hiei was now flat on his back with Kurama straddling his waist.

"You're not hurt are you? Oh Hiei, I was so worried." Gentle hands ghosted up his bare chest checking for injuries. Finally satisfied that Hiei was relatively uninjured Kurama swooped down to claim his lips.

Kurama had only a brief moment to savor the warm mouth beneath his before Hiei shoved him away. Landing on his behind Kurama watched Hiei jump up and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. "Damn it Kurama, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Hanging his head Kurama hugged his knees to his chest, his voice trembled slightly when he spoke. "I'm sorry Hiei. I couldn't help it. I was just so relieved that you were alright."

Still annoyed, Hiei half turned away. "All you had to do was ask me! I just went after the little one that tried to get away! When the hell are you going to get it through your head that I don't want you touching me like that? Aw hell, I'm out of here!"

Embarrassed, Kurama rose as Hiei walked away. With his head still down he whispered and turned in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry."

Watching their friends leave Yusuke gave a heavy sigh and nodded in Kurama's direction. "You got him?"

When Kuwabara nodded solemnly Yusuke jerked a thumb in Hiei's direction. "Then I've got that one."

After only a short sprint Kuwabara caught up with Kurama. "Hey Kurama, wait up, I'll walk with you."

Even though Kurama's hair blocked his view Kuwabara knew his friend was close to tears. "That runt should be shot for hurting you the way he does. How long are you going to let him do this to you Kurama? After all these years isn't it time you gave up on him and moved on? There are so many people out there, human and demon, that would love to be with you."

Kurama drew several deep breaths in an attempted to calm himself. "I love him Kuwa. That's not something I can just stop doing because he doesn't love me back. I can't really explain it. I've always cared for him, even been a little in love with him, ever since we first met. Something changed though after the dark tournament. It's like I began craving him. At first just to be with him, then I began to need to touch him, now…"

Kurama didn't need to finish, they had all seen how things had progressed. Kurama and Hiei had always been close but like he said, after the dark tournament things began to change. Kurama would became very excited whenever Hiei came around. After a while he started touching Hiei when he didn't think anyone would notice. It was hard not to notice Hiei's reaction though. The more affectionate Kurama became the more vocal and physical Hiei became. Somehow though, it never seemed to effect their friendship or their being fighting partners.

After the Makai tournament, when Hiei stayed in Makai, Kurama worried about Hiei constantly but resigned himself to what he called a temporary separation. When Hiei's three years on patrol ended he returned to the Ningenkai but not for Kurama. Genkai and Yukina had been having trouble with some more aggressive demons that crossed the barrier so Hiei stayed as security in order to protect his sister. Of course after word of this got around Genkai had very little trouble.

That was two years ago and Kurama had only become more affectionate towards Hiei as time passed. It had reached the point now where Kurama would try to hug or kiss Hiei whenever he could. Even though Hiei rejected him at every turn Kurama never gave up and Hiei never left.

When Koenma called them in for an occasional assignment Kurama fought beside Hiei just as he always had but if anything happened to Hiei, whether he was in danger or wounded, Kurama would change to his demon form and fight like the vicious demon he was legend to be in order to protect Hiei. Then there were times like today when Kurama couldn't find him the fox would become frantic for Hiei's safety.

Through all of this Yusuke and Kuwabara had stood by their friends, to calm Hiei when he was mad and to comfort Kurama when he was hurting. With a sigh Kuwabara put a friendly arm around Kurama's shoulders. "I know it's hard Kurama. You said that things changed after the dark tournament. Do you think something could have happened to you while you were there to make this happen? I mean that was the first time you used the fruit of the past life. Maybe that woke some demon thing inside you."

Leaning slightly into Kuwabara's strength Kurama sighed. "I considered that, along with the possibility of some sort of spell but so far I haven't come up with any answers. There are several species of demons that have a physical need to take a mate when reaching adulthood but Youkos are not one of them. Youkos are very… sensual creatures. Since using the juice the only Youko trait I've noticed is been particularly… horny."

Kurama laughed when Kuwabara jumped away from him nervously. "Relax Kuwa, whatever is going on with me makes me want only Hiei. That is decidedly not a Youko trait."

Kuwabara sighed. "That's a relief."

XXXXXXX

Yusuke could always tell when Hiei regretted being harsh on Kurama because he didn't flit off like he usually did but allowed the detective to catch up with him as if he wanted to be told off. "Damn it Hiei, how can you hurt him like that? And why, because he loves you? You of all people should know how much rejection hurts. He's your best friend and your partner! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Without looking at him, Hiei continued walking. "He shouldn't love me."

Hiei's voice was so low and calm Yusuke wasn't sure he heard correctly. "He shouldn't love you? What the hell does that mean? I'm not blind, I know you're attracted to him so what's the problem?"

When Hiei didn't answer Yusuke got mad. "Damn it Hiei, how can you turn a blind eye to Kurama's needs! You have three of them after all!"

Hiei growled. "I thought you were a detective not a pimp. I refuse to be the fox's sex toy just to satisfy his _needs_."

After a moment Yusuke chuckled. "Damn Hiei when did you get a sense of humor? Too bad this isn't funny. Having sex isn't what I meant. If sex were all he wanted Kurama would have had you long ago. He is a Youko after all. No, this is different. It's like a physical and emotional need for you and only you Hiei. Kuwabara and I have tried to help him by touching and holding him, I even tried kissing him but none of it helped."

When he heard Hiei growl Yusuke smirked as he continued. "Hiei, even if you don't want to be his lover you could still help him. Think about it, the hug he stole earlier was enough to calm him so he could fight. By the end of the fight he was frantic though and had to touch and kiss you. That little contact will calm for a while but soon he'll be a wreck again. Open your eyes Hiei, he's freaky unless he's with you then he calms until he's been away from you a while then he becomes almost physically ill."

Stopping Hiei's eyes widened. "What the hell am I supposed to do? We don't even know what's wrong with him."

Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe if you'd spend some time with him, let him hold your hand or something, maybe he'd get better. It sure as hell wouldn't hurt."

Hiei considered Yusuke's words a moment before flitting away. As soon as Hiei was out of sight Yusuke dialed Kuwabara on his cell phone. "He Kuwa, how's our fox?"

"_The usual. Torn up at being rejected for the millionth time, embarrassed and ready to break down again the minute I left. How's the shrimp?"_

Yusuke sighed. "Worried about Kurama even if he won't admit it. Let's just hope he listens to reason and tries to help Kurama. Talk to you later."

Ending the call Yusuke headed home.

XXXXXXXX

Hiei wandered the streets for hours as he thought about Yusuke's words. He'd known something was wrong with Kurama for a while now but hadn't considered it might be making him ill. Every time the redhead or the Youko came on to him Hiei had thought it was just that, a come on. Yusuke had been right, he had been turning a blind eye to what was happening to Kurama. He was also right when he said Hiei was attracted to his best friend though he had no intention of allowing anything other than friendship happen between them.

It was after two in the morning when Hiei finally made a decision and flitted in the direction of Kurama's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

It always makes me nervous when you all have such high expectations for my stories. I'm afraid I might not be able to write up to them. Oh well, I'm still having fun so lets see what happens with this one. I tried to make up for the really short start by making this over twice as long, so enjoy.

Thanks for all the great reviews and words of encouragement. I just love reviews so if you want to know what Shiori's secret is please leave me one. Oh, and feel free to let me know if you think you know her secret.

Just in case you forgot or didn't read it before Kurama is still very OOC.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei landed on Kurama's window sill then quietly slipped into the dark room. After leaving his cloak, katana and boots by the window he made his way to the bed, surprisingly it was empty. Concerned, Hiei allowed the jagon to glow beneath his headband as he searched for the fox's energy signal. A moment later his red eyes snapped open as he located Kurama's energy in the room.

Looking around he found Kurama on the other side of the bed sitting on the floor against the wall. His head rested on his knees which were pulled up tight against his chest. He didn't even notice when Hiei knelt down beside him. Hesitantly, Hiei reached out and gently pushed back Kurama's red hair so he could see his face. "Kurama?"

When startled green eyes looked up at him Hiei could see the trace of the tears the fox had cried. He also saw Kurama's hands clench around his legs in an effort not to reach for Hiei. "What's wrong with me Hiei?"

The pain he heard in Kurama's voice and saw in his eyes pulled at Hiei's usually cold heart. Reaching out Hiei gently caressed Kurama's cheek. His eyes widened when green eyes immediately drifted shut as Kurama sighed and leaned into the caress. "I wish I knew Fox. Now let's get you to bed."

Not knowing what else to do Hiei scooped Kurama up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Taking note that Kurama was still dressed in his shirt and jeans Hiei carefully set him on his feet and began to undress him. Kurama didn't make this task easy on Hiei as he clutched at Hiei's shirt and continued leaning against his chest. Not wanting to leave Kurama alone while he searched for his pajamas Hiei left him in his boxers. Reaching past him Hiei turned down the bed. "Get in bed Fox."

Kurama slowly obeyed Hiei's gentle command. When Hiei tried to pull away Kurama clung to him and whimpered. "Hiei, please don't leave me. Please, I need you."

Hiei sighed and nodded. "I won't leave Kurama, scoot over."

Reluctantly releasing his hold on Hiei, Kurama again obeyed. As if he were afraid his friend would escape Kurama's eyes never left Hiei as the fire demon stripped down to his boxers and climbed in the bed. Seeing Kurama's anxious expression Hiei reached for him, pulling him into his arms. Gasping, Kurama clung to Hiei trembling. Thinking Kurama might be cold Hiei flared his energy, raising his temperature in an effort to warm his friend. Kurama moaned and snuggled closer. After only a few moments Kurama's trembling subsided.

When Hiei's arms relaxed their hold Kurama whimpered again trying to cuddle closer. Hiei's stiffened when he felt one of Kurama's legs slip between his and the redhead's obvious erection rub against his leg. When Kurama made no advances on him Hiei relaxed again only to hear Kurama's whimpers resume. Realizing Kurama sought contact Hiei began stroking his back and hair. Almost immediately the whimpers turned to mews of pleasure.

Hiei smirked when he realized Kurama's little mews became moans whenever Hiei rubbed where his Youko ears would be. Experimentally Hiei allowed his other hand to drift low on Kurama's spine and scratch where the base of his tail would be. The fox's reaction was instantaneous. Kurama moaned loudly and arched forward rubbing his erection harder against Hiei's leg.

Realizing Kurama was getting worked up in an entirely different way from before Hiei moved his hands to more neutral territory allowing Kurama to cool down. Taking a few deep breaths Kurama finally lifted his head to look at Hiei. "I'm sorry, I know that made you uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself. I promise, I'll never force myself on you Hiei."

Hiei nodded. "I know Fox, or I wouldn't be here. I wish I knew what to do for you. I feel helpless and I hate that."

Kurama smiled. "Actually Hiei, what you're doing is helping a lot. I can't remember the last time I felt this good. There is one thing you could do for me that I think would help but I'll understand if you say no."

Hiei frowned. "I will not have sex with you Kurama!"

When Kurama gave a little laugh Hiei realized it had been a long time since he'd heard the redhead laugh. "As much as I'd love that Hiei that wasn't what I was going to ask. I've come to realize the kisses I steal from you make me feel better and last longer than any other contact I get from you. So I was wondering… would you kiss me Hiei? Please."

Kurama's soft request, gentle blush and downcast eyes were more than the fire demon could resist. Reaching down Hiei tipped Kurama's face up. Any hesitation Hiei felt fled at the hope he saw in the green eyes that looked at him. Kurama's heart nearly stopped when Hiei leaned closer and gently pressed their lips together. It took every ounce of the fox's control not to take control of the kiss but allow Hiei to proceed at his own pace.

Slowly Hiei's lips began to move the way he remembered Kurama's doing when he stole a kiss. When Hiei allowed the kiss to continue Kurama opened his mouth slightly inviting Hiei in. It took him a moment to realize what Kurama wanted. Hiei knew people kissed like that but he'd never done it since Kurama was the only person to ever kiss him and he had always pushed the fox away.

Tentatively Hiei licked at Kurama's lips and was rewarded when the mouth beneath his opened wider welcoming him in. Hiei didn't realize how intoxicating Kurama would taste until he was swept away by their kiss. It wasn't until he found himself on top of the fox rubbing his own arousal between Kurama's legs that he pulled away from the kiss.

When Hiei would have moved away Kurama held him in place and pleaded. "No please. I know you don't want to be my lover Hiei but please will you hold me like this while we sleep?"

Hiei drew several deep breaths before rolling them into a more comfortable position with Kurama half laying on him, cuddled against his chest. "I won't let you go Fox, now go to sleep."

Surprisingly, Kurama relaxed and almost immediately drifted off to sleep. Just before he fell fully asleep Hiei heard him murmur. "I love you Hiei."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiei woke to the warm feeling of Kurama nestled in his arms. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when he realized that they must have shifted in their sleep and Kurama was straddled on top of him with his face buried in Hiei's neck. In a moment of weakness Hiei closed his eyes allowing his arms to tighten around the redhead. Though he would never tell him Hiei loved the fox more than he ever thought possible to love anyone. He had always felt the beautiful Youko deserved better than to be loved by the forbidden child and Hiei knew that when Kurama was better he'd be ashamed that he'd allowed such a lowly demon to touch and kiss him so intimately.

Just when Hiei would have rolled Kurama off of him the redhead murmured in his sleep, rubbing himself against the fire demon. The feel of their morning erections rubbing together, along with the warm lips and tongue assaulting his neck was more than Hiei could bear. Of their own accord his hands traveled down Kurama's back. Before he could stop himself Hiei slid his hands into Kurama's boxers cupping his bare behind pulling their lower bodies closer together.

Hiei hadn't realized his neck was so sensitive until Kurama's moan vibrated through his kisses causing Hiei to instinctively thrust against the sexy body over him. If it hadn't been for the thin material of their boxers Hiei would be buried deep in his would be lover's body. Whether Kurama cried out in pleasure or pain Hiei didn't know but it was enough to bring the fire demon to his senses and finally roll Kurama off of him.

Before Kurama's passion glazed eyes could focus Hiei covered them to the waist with the sheet. Blinking to clear his vision and his head it didn't take Kurama long to realize what must have happened and blush. "I'm sorry Hiei. I was dreaming of you and didn't realize what I was doing. Please forgive me."

Feeling a little guilty Hiei allowed Kurama to believe their intimate situation a moment ago was all his fault. "Forget it Fox. You're not in your right mind right now. How do you feel?"

Kurama gave him a beautiful smile. "I can't remember the last time I felt so good. Thank you Hiei, I know it's because of you that I feel almost normal again."

Kurama knew Hiei was still nervous about what had just happened between them. He wondered what the fire demon would think if he knew his best friend had been dreaming of his sexy body long before whatever was happening to him now. "I wonder how long this will last. Lately being with you for a little while or touching you can make me feel good from a few minutes to an hour or two depending on the contact."

Hiei could see Kurama was nervous about what would happen next. "Genkai and Yukina are expecting three new demons later this morning so I have to go soon but I'll come back tonight and see how you're doing."

Though his heartbeat accelerated at the thought of Hiei leaving Kurama tried to remain calm. "I could fix dinner if that's alright?"

Nodding, Hiei knew Kurama needed reassuring. Reaching out he caressed Kurama's cheek. Just as they had last night Kurama's eyes closed as he sighed and leaned into Hiei's touch. "Dinner sounds good Fox."

When they opened the unease had left Kurama's eyes and he beamed at Hiei. "Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll see what I can find for breakfast."

As they each tried to rise they got tangled in the sheet and Kurama fell over Hiei. Hiei's blush was so cute Kurama couldn't resist momentarily pressing himself against the fire demon and stealing a quick kiss before untangling them from the sheet.

Hiei quickly scampered off the bed and raced into the bathroom before Kurama could see the bulge in the front of his boxers. A few moments later as he stood under the water he couldn't get the image of the beautiful redhead from his mind and his body ached for release. Thinking Kurama was in the kitchen Hiei leaned a hand against the wall and allowed his other hand to travel between his legs. In his minds eye he pictured Kurama above him on the bed as he'd been this morning only in his mind the redhead was impaled on him. As his hand worked his erection he could see Kurama's red hair tumbling around his shoulders as the fox pleasured himself on the fire demon.

The moment Hiei closed the bathroom door behind him Kurama had fallen to his knees. He'd managed to grab a towel from the laundry before pulling his arousal from his boxers. On his hands and knees he stroked himself as he imagined Hiei sheathed inside him making love to him. Each caught up in his own sexual high neither heard the other cry out as they found their mutual pleasure.

Half an hour later Hiei found Kurama in the kitchen wearing a loosely tied robe. "I hope eggs and toast are okay. I haven't been shopping in a while. I'll go today and get something special for dinner tonight."

Hiding his smile Hiei was glad to see Kurama acting like his old self again. "Whatever you make is fine Fox."

Quietly they ate then Hiei went to the bedroom. Kurama watched from the door as Hiei put on his shoes, cloak and katana. Seeing an almost wild look in Kurama's eyes Hiei sighed and held out his arms. Without hesitation Kurama rushed into them, burying his face in Hiei's neck as the fire demon stroked his back and hair. "You're going to be fine Kurama. You'll be so busy shopping and fussing over dinner that you'll barely miss me."

Hiei tried to pull away but Kurama clung to him a moment before reluctantly letting go. Taking Kurama's wrists so the redhead couldn't hold him Hiei looked at him and smirked. "I promise I'll be back before you know it Fox."

Kurama's eyes widened then drifted closed as Hiei claimed his lips in a gentle yet lingering kiss. Before Kurama could open his eyes he felt Hiei flit away. Kurama nervously took several deep breaths to calm himself as he realized he really was going to be alright while Hiei was gone.

Smiling Kurama turned toward the bathroom to grab a shower. As he did he looked down noticing the tie had slipped from his robe and it hung open exposing his naked form. He blushed a deep red when he realized Hiei had seen him naked before he'd kissed him. At just the thought of being naked in Hiei's arms Kurama felt his groin react. With a sigh he realized now he would be taking a cold shower.

XXXXXXX

Kurama started his day with a visit to his mother. Shiori had been worried about him and he wanted to reassure her that he was alright. "Oh Shuuichi I'm so glad you came by. You've seemed so… anxious about something lately I was beginning to think you were keeping something from me."

Kurama smiled. "I have been feeling a little off lately but I'm fine now so don't worry."

Sitting across the kitchen table from him Shiori smiled but looked a bit skeptical. "Shuuichi, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I was wondering if you were… seeing anyone?"

Wondering what kind of mother's intuition would make her ask that the morning after he had spent the night in Hiei's arms, Kurama wasn't sure how to answer her. "Well, not exactly Mother. There is someone I like but I don't think this person has feelings for me beyond friendship."

When his mother looked upset Kurama watched her curiously. "What does that mean, that you 'like' him? Shuuichi are you in love with this man?"

An elegant brow rose over Kurama's right eye. "Mother, I never said it was a man."

Shiori still seemed upset but replied calmly. "It is a man though isn't it? Now answer my question. Are you in love with him?"

Kurama couldn't believe his mother was upset that he might be in love but not that it was with a man. "Yes Mother I do love him, I have for years now."

He could see her question before she asked. "Do I know him?"

Nodding, Kurama answered. "Yes Mother, it's Hiei."

Shiori moved to the edge of her seat and asked anxiously. "Shuuichi, are you sure he doesn't return your feelings? I mean, maybe he loves you and is just afraid to say something. You should tell him how feel."

Kurama gave a little laugh. "He knows Mother. I haven't exactly been subtle with my feelings. He's my friend but nothing more."

Reaching out Shiori took his hand in hers. "How does that make you feel?"

Accepting her comforting hand Kurama shrugged. "It hurts but Hiei's being very patient helping me get through it. He's a good friend Mother and I'll do whatever I have to not to lose his friendship."

Shiori nodded. "I understand you not wanting to lose your friend Shuuichi but wouldn't it be better for you to move on and find someone who would love you back?"

Kurama gave her a sad smile. "It would mother if I could stop loving Hiei. That however is something I fear will never happen."

Before Shiori could ask another question Kurama stood. "I'm sorry to cut this short Mother but I have a lot to do today."

Walking him to the door Shiori gave her son a hug. "I'm glad you're alright Shuuichi but I'm still worried about you. Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

Smiling, Kurama kissed her cheek. "I will Mother. I love you."

Shiori waved as he left. "I love you too Son."

Closing the door Shiori walked into the living room to stand before the only family portrait they had taken before her husband's death. In the portrait Shiori sat holding an infant Shuuichi as her husband stood behind her. With his hand on her shoulder his big green eyes gazed lovingly down at his wife and son. Shiori was reminded of him every time she looked into her son's matching green eyes. "Oh Kyle, I pray I made the right decision. I just wish I knew how to help him."

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of Kurama's day passed quickly. He stopped by the ramen shop to say hi to Yusuke and Keiko. Yusuke smiled knowingly, but aware of how emotional Kurama had been he didn't tease his friend. Then Kurama had done his shopping before returning to his apartment to cook.

Not sure how long he would continue to feel good Kurama decided to make a chicken stew with lots of vegetables the way Hiei liked it. Then he could just leave it simmering slowly in the crock pot and rest if he started getting anxious without Hiei. Before Kurama knew it he'd done his long overdue cleaning and washing he noticed the sun was setting.

After checking the stew Kurama glanced out the window at the setting sun. He'd been hoping that whatever was going on with him had been cured after spending so much time in Hiei's arms but about an hour ago Kurama realized that wasn't the case. When he'd first felt the quickening of his heart rate he'd tried to keep himself too busy to notice but as time passed his anxiety continued to grow.

Fighting the urge to pace Kurama decided to have a drink to help calm his nerves. From the pantry he took a bottle of what would be Makai's equivalent to whisky only stronger and poured himself a double.

An hour later Hiei landed at the bedroom window. Not finding Kurama there Hiei headed for the kitchen where he expected to find him cooking. Though the apartment smelled delicious it was dark both in the living room and the kitchen. He was just about to use the jagon to locate the fox when he heard a murmur. Turning toward the sound Hiei found Kurama curled up in the living room chair. "Kurama?"

Even in the dark Hiei's demon eyes could see Kurama. "Hello Fire-Fly, welcome home."

Before Hiei could blink Kurama launched himself into the fire demon's arms. It was all Hiei could do to stay on his feet as Kurama clung to him kissing all over his face and neck. "I mished you my shexy Fire-Fly."

A brow rose over one of Hiei red eyes as Hiei evaded the lips seeking his. " 'Mished me' Fox? What the…"

Hiei was cut off as Kurama's lips caught his. At the first taste of his fox Hiei figured out what was going on. His first instinct was to push Kurama away but as the redhead clung to him desperately Hiei relented pulling Kurama closer. Several minutes passed before Kurama lay passive against his chest. "Hn. Stupid fox."

With an arm around Kurama Hiei made his way to the kitchen and turned on the light. He was just going to turn the stew off and put his friend to bed but Kurama had other ideas. "No Hiei, we haven't had dinner yet."

Pulling away from Hiei he filled two bowls with stew and took them to the table. Hiei in the meantime picked up the half empty bottle from the counter. "Kurama?"

Seeing the bottle in Hiei's hand Kurama blushed. "I had such a good day Hiei. I visited my mother and went shopping. I even cooked and got the apartment clean. Then a couple hours ago my heart started racing and I needed you. I thought if I could just calm down I'd be alright. I decided a drink would help me relax until you got back. It's funny though, half a bottle of Makai's best hooch couldn't do for me what just one of your kisses can."

Hiei put the bottle down. "Are you alright now Fox?"

Kurama nodded. "For now. What ever I get from you seems to make me sane again. It even sobered me up from the buzz I got from that bottle."

Hiei smirked. "Good, because I'm hungry so feed me Fox."

Smiling, Kurama led Hiei to the table and they had a quiet dinner. After they ate Hiei sat on the counter watching Kurama clean up surprised at how quiet the fox had become. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

At first Kurama didn't respond. Frustrated he threw down the dishtowel he held. "I can't live like this Hiei! I can't function without you and you don't want to be with me. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Hopping down from the counter Hiei stood before Kurama. "You're supposed to trust your best friend to take care of you until we figure out what's going on or you get better."

With a shy smile Kurama slipped into Hiei's arms. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Hiei. Thank you."

After that they sat together on the sofa talking about what Kurama had been going through since the dark tournament. Two hours later when they went to bed they were no closer to an answer than before. Each in a pair of Kurama's pajama pants they crawled into bed. Not sure what to do Kurama waited nervously on his side of the bed. "It's alright Kurama. I won't push you away."

Needing no further invitation Kurama cuddled against Hiei resting his head on the fire demon's shoulder. "One night in your arms made me better for almost the whole day, maybe soon I'll be cured."

Hiei refused to feel guilty for praying that Kurama never recovered and would always need him. "What ever it takes Fox we'll work it out."

Kurama gave Hiei a mischievous grin. "Even if it involves kissing? So far I think that makes me feel the best."

In Kurama's mind he added _'in more ways than one'_. What he didn't know was Hiei had a similar thought as he leaned in to claim Kurama's lips.

XXXXXXXXX

The demons spent the next two weeks experimenting on what helped Kurama the most and lasted the longest. Kurama was right, kissing was the best. One thing they discovered though was that any contact helped Kurama more if it was accompanied by Hiei's demon energy. Thinking there might be something wrong with Kurama's own demon energy or with the Youko himself they went to the temple so Genkai and Yukina could examine him.

After examining Kurama in both forms neither healer had an answer for him. Genkai shook her head as the silver Youko put his tunic back on. "If you were a different species Kurama this might make sense but none of your symptoms fit with a Youko's profile."

Yukina nodded in agreement. "She's right Kurama. Maybe if one of your parents were a Tamashii or Shinzo demon then your symptoms would fit perfectly."

Flipping his tail at her Kurama smiled. "I assure you Yukina that both of my parents were full Youko and I am neither a Tamashii nor a Shinzo demon. Since Shuuichi's parents are both human that rules them out too."

With her arms crossed Genkai was still pondering Kurama's situation. "Kurama, you said Hiei's ki helps, are the two of you lovers? That is the best way to share ki after all."

Golden eyes regarded Hiei with a smirk before Kurama answered. "As much as I wish it were so Genkai, Hiei has no desire to be my lover and I won't compromise our friendship by expecting that of him."

Unfortunately Kurama turned to leave the room and missed the look of disbelief that Yukina gave Hiei. The fire demon tried to avoid her by following Kurama but Yukina's harsh whisper stopped him. "Hiei! How could you let that sweet fox believe you don't want him? And don't you dare tell me you don't love him, I've seen it in your eyes when you think no one's looking. You couldn't take such good care of him through all of this if you didn't."

Hiei closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard. "It doesn't matter what I want Yukina. When Kurama's better he'll be upset enough that he let someone like me as close as he has. I won't have him regret taking me as his lover as well."

Yukina sighed sadly. "Oh my Brother, Kurama would never regret loving you. You are his best friend, his partner and the person he trusts more than anyone else in the three worlds. Hiei, the fact that you are the one he needs to help him through what's going on with him should prove to you that he'd never regret being with you."

The fire demon regarded his sister sadly. "That's something we'll never know Yukina. Just as Kurama said, I too would never risk our friendship by making him my lover."

With that Hiei opened the door and went to join the others. Seeing his friend Kurama smiled. "Hiei, Genkai invited us to stay for dinner so I could stay out to play a while."

Shaking his head Hiei smirked. "To play huh? Well then Fox, tag you're it."

Shocked, Kurama felt a gentle tug on his tail then all he saw was a blur as Hiei flitted out of the temple towards the forest. Grinning, Kurama paused long enough to tell Genkai they'd be back before racing after Hiei. Knowing how much Kurama loved running in the forest Hiei played hard to get for an hour before finally allowing the Youko to catch him.

Of course winning meant Kurama got to claim a prize from his captive and the prize he claimed was a kiss. Well at least it started with a kiss. Half an hour later two rather disheveled demons with slightly swollen lips returned to the temple. Kurama was excited and raced ahead of Hiei to the temple therefore he didn't see Yukina step out on the porch to glare at Hiei accusingly. "Can't you see how happy you make him Hiei? Loving him would only make him happier."

When she turned and went back inside Hiei sighed and followed slowly. For the first time since Yukina found out he was her brother Hiei felt he had truly disappointed his sister. Kurama was having such a good time especially after Kuwabara got home from work that he didn't notice that Hiei was more withdrawn than usual.

Surprisingly it was Kuwabara that sought Hiei out at his favorite spot in the doorway leading to the courtyard. Walking past Hiei Kuwabara leaned on the porch railing before addressing the fire demon softly. "Kurama looks good. Whatever you're doing keep it up."

Without responding Hiei nodded. Having talked to his wife when he got home Kuwabara knew what was upsetting the fire demon. "It's tough, trying to do what's right for the ones we love. Just remember that telling them or showing them that we love them is never the wrong choice."

Kuwabara started to go back inside but turned back. "Yukina's not really mad at you Hiei, she just wants her brother to be happy."

Hiei hated it when Kuwabara's compassionate nature came out because he never knew what to say so he gave his usual response. "Hn."

A little while later Hiei and Kurama left. Deciding to experiment with how Kurama's current situation was affecting the Youko they decided not to have him change back to his human form. On the way back to the apartment Kurama had fun sneaking through town without any humans seeing him.

By the time they got home it was late and they went straight to bed. Less inhibited than his human counterpart the Youko didn't hesitate to cuddle up to Hiei. "This feels so good Hiei but it would feel even better without these stupid pajama pants. Are you sure you wouldn't like to get naked and make love Fire-Fly? I'll even let you choose if you want to be dominant or not."

Grateful for the darkness that hid his blush Hiei grunted. "Perverted fox, just go to sleep."

Disappointed Kurama chuckled. "It was worth a try. Goodnight my sexy little demon."

XXXXXXXXX

Morning came and the demons fell into their usual routine. They shared a few kisses then Hiei went to shower. As they had on that first morning and every day since, Hiei relieved himself in the shower while Kurama did the same alone in the bedroom. With Hiei dressed and Kurama in his robe they had breakfast together. Another thing that was the same this morning as every morning before after Hiei kissed him goodbye and flitted away Kurama opened his eyes from their passionate kiss to find his robe hanging open exposing his nude form.

XXXXXXXXX

If Hiei thought returning to the stressed out redhead was bad that was nothing compared to what greeted him that night. He knew the Youko must have had a bad day the moment he saw the vines that hung from the bedroom window. Knowing Kurama's penchant for deadly plants Hiei entered the apartment cautiously.

Hiei couldn't even identify most of the plants he found around the bedroom. He was just about to call out to Kurama when he heard faint whimpers coming from the far corner of the room. Carefully navigating through the foliage he made his way to Kurama and knelt beside him. The Youko was almost completely cocooned in plants. "Kurama?"

Wild golden eyes met Hiei's. When Hiei held his arms out to Kurama the plants surrounding him fell away and he gave a pitiful whine as he allowed Hiei to pull him close. "I'm sorry Fox. I didn't think this would be as hard on you so I didn't rush home."

Knowing words weren't what Kurama needed Hiei wrapped him in his ki and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Half an hour later Hiei watched the last of the plants recede as Kurama lay quietly in his arms. Hiei gently stroked his soft silver hair and Kurama began to purr. "It's hard to believe that just a few minutes ago I thought I'd lose my mind without you and now I'm just horny."

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle. "Perverted fox. I'm glad you're feeling better though."

Knowing he was playing with fire Hiei's hands drifted to Kurama's ears and the base of his tail. He had discovered these were the redhead's favorite places and wanted to see the Youko's reaction. Kurama's response was instantaneous. At the first touch of Hiei's fingers on one of his silver ears Kurama moaned and began licking and kissing along the neck he was snuggling. When Hiei's nails scratched at the base of his tail the moaning increased and Kurama pushed Hiei down onto the floor to straddle his hips.

Startled, both of Hiei's hands stilled causing Kurama to whimper. "Gods Hiei, please don't stop. It feels so good, I love it. I love you"

Unable to deny Kurama's plea Hiei resumed his touches. Whimpers once again turned to moans as the Youko rubbed himself against Hiei. This time it was Hiei's reaction that was instantaneous as he captured Kurama's lips with his. Momentarily giving in to their desires the demons kissed and touched for several minutes before Hiei used his strength to roll the larger Youko beneath him. It wasn't easy but he finally managed to trap Kurama's hands beside him. Both demons were breathing hard as Hiei ended their kiss. "We have to stop this Kurama. It will only make things harder in the end."

Golden eyes closed so Hiei couldn't see his pain at being rejected and Kurama went lax beneath him. Releasing him Hiei stood and went into the other room giving Kurama time to collect himself. He didn't see the Youko's defeated expression as he rolled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. Several minutes passed before a quiet redhead exited the bedroom. Pulling his head from the fridge Hiei made no comment about Kurama changing to his human form. "What's there to eat Fox? I'm hungry."

Kurama didn't answer as he waited for Hiei to move then began removing things from the fridge. A few moments later Kurama set a sandwich on the table before him and turned away. "Kurama? Aren't you eating?"

Since Kurama didn't turn to face him Hiei only saw his red hair sway as he shook his head. His reply was so soft Hiei almost didn't hear him. "I'm not hungry."

Hiei knew Kurama was upset when he watched the redhead sit in the living room chair and pull his feet up. Wanting to give him space Hiei tried to eat but found he'd lost his appitite. How could he eat when his fox was unhappy. Going into the living room Hiei sat at the end of the coffee table facing Kurama. "Fox?"

Sad green eyes met Hiei's. Kurama's arms tightened around his knees preventing him from reaching for his friend. When he spoke Hiei could hear the pain in his soft voice. "I can't do this any more Hiei. I won't make you stay here any longer. I know you don't really want to be here. Besides, I'll never learn to handle this myself if you're here. Hiei, I… I want you to leave."

Hiei's ruby eyes grew wide at Kurama's words. "For how long?"

Unable to bear the hurt he saw in Hiei's eyes Kurama looked away. "I don't want you to come back Hiei. It hurts too much."

Standing, Hiei reached out to Kurama but pulled back when the redhead flinched. "Fox…?"

Green eyes flashed gold as Kurama glared at Hiei. "Just go Hiei! It's better this way."

Without another word Hiei flitted from the apartment. Slowly Kurama rose and went to his room. His hand trembled as he reached for the window. For the first time since befriending Hiei Kurama closed the window and locked it.

Silent tears slipped from sad green eyes as Kurama curled up on his bed. "I'm so sorry Hiei. I never meant to hurt you but loving you and knowing you don't love me back just hurts too much. I hope some day you can forgive me."

As Kurama cried himself to sleep Hiei opened a portal to Makai and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I had to make this chapter a little shorter or it would have ended up twice as long as the last one. I hope this works the way I want. You'll probably all figure it out soon if you already haven't. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 3**

Amused, Mukuro eyed her former general. It wasn't often that Hiei came to Alaric but when he did he was usually upset and or wounded. Though his cloak was obviously blood spattered he didn't appear wounded so she had to believe he was upset about something. "So, did you kill anybody interesting today or were you just having fun?"

Hiei glared. "Hn. Don't push me today woman, you might be next."

Not intimidated Mukuro chuckled. "Only two things get you that worked up. My guess is either Kuwabara finally got Yukina pregnant or it has something to do with your fox."

The demoness had trouble hiding her grin when Hiei growled. "He is not my fox!"

Mukuro shrugged. "Could have fooled me Hiei. You stay in a world you hate so you can be near him. You're still Koenma's lackey so you can fight beside him. You even turned down being my heir because it would have kept you from him. Don't tell me you don't want him."

Hiei sighed. "Too bad he doesn't want me, he threw me out."

Rising, Mukuro poured them both a drink. "Does this mean you're ready to come home yet?"

Hiei downed his drink. "I almost wish I could but Kurama's sick and he'll need me soon."

Mukuro frowned. "What do you mean he'll need you?"

Getting up to pour himself another drink Hiei shrugged. "We don't know what's wrong with him. He gets sick if he goes too long without contact with me. Apparently it's been happening for a couple of years now but recently it's gotten dramatically worse."

Shocked Mukuro almost shouted. "So you're going back to him after he threw you out?"

Hiei sighed tiredly. "I have to Mukuro. Even though he doesn't want me I can't let anything happen to him."

Shaking her head Mukuro sighed. "I can't help you if you're a fool Hiei. At least clean yourself up and get some rest before you go. Your room is just like you left it."

As soon as Hiei left the room Mukuro called for her personal guard. "Bring that new chemist to me. I have a job for him."

After the guard bowed and left to do her bidding Mukuro spoke to the empty room. "I'm afraid you'll have to learn the hard way Hiei that Kurama will have to learn to do without you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days, that's how long Hiei had been gone. That's how long it had been since Kurama had lost his mind. At least that's how it felt to the redhead. He had to have been out of his mind to send Hiei away, he loved him and needed Hiei now more than ever but he knew it wasn't fair to keep the fire demon with him. He'd tried for years to win Hiei's affections but after spending the last few weeks with him Kurama knew Hiei would never return his love. The only way Kurama could truly show Hiei how much he loved him was to let him go.

At the time it had seemed like the right thing to do, now Kurama wasn't sure how much longer he would survive without him. He'd sent Hiei away after spending less than an hour with him so Kurama had begun feeling the stress of separation before the night was over. The next day had been miserable and had only gotten worse each day since. Now, on the third day, he lay curled up on the floor shivering, he was too weak to even crawl into bed.

After Hiei had left Kurama had locked his bedroom window then slid to the floor to grieve Hiei's loss. He hadn't moved since that moment. Now Kurama drifted between moments of being so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open to needing Hiei so much he couldn't sleep. He knew he wouldn't last much longer before he either slipped into madness or simply ceased to exist. At this point Kurama didn't care which, either one would finally end his suffering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You bitch! Let me out of here! I have to get back to Kurama!" Banging on the bars of the cell he was in Hiei's words fell on deaf ears.

Outside the cell Mukuro folded her arms across her chest. "You've spent too much time with those weak ningens Hiei, they've turned you into a drama queen. There is no possible way that anything bad can happen to Kurama just because he's separated from you."

"I told you woman, he's sick! I don't know what will happen to him after being gone this long! I just know he needs me! Now let me the hell out of here!" Hiei tried again to access his energy only to fail. "What the hell is that thing!"

Mukuro chuckled as Hiei gestured vulgarly towards the pot of steaming liquid just outside his cell. "Isn't it awesome? My new chemist is a genius. All I had to do was give him a sample of your hair, which I got from your room while you were gone, and he made a potion that makes it impossible for you to access you powers. It's wonderful because it's not harmful, as soon as you are away from it your powers will return."

Hiei moved to the other side of the cell but was still unable to use his powers. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

Mukuro smirked. "I had to teach you a lesson Hiei. You have to learn that Kurama will not die without you. Once you learn that then you can return to being my heir and give up the foolish notion you have that Kurama needs you."

Calmly Hiei moved closer to where she stood near his cell. Taking the bars in his hands he leaned forward and threatened her. "If anything happens to my fox I will return here, though not as your heir… but as your executioner."

Mukuro just laughed as she climbed the steps from the dungeon leaving Hiei alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After knocking again on the door to her son's apartment Shiori searched in her purse for the spare key he had given her. It had been a week since she'd spoken to him and she was getting worried. If she were honest she'd been worried about him his whole life but mostly since he'd become an adult and moved out. So long as he was living with her she could keep an eye on him and insure he didn't exhibit any unusual behavior. Now she only had occasional visits and phone calls to see if he was having any ill effects from the decision she'd made so long ago.

It was early evening and there wasn't much light coming from the open curtain in the living. Entering the apartment she didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first but after turning on the lights she was surprised to see that Shuuichi's plants were all dying. This surprised her since her son had always had a green thumb and prided himself on his beautiful plants. Her worry grew when she saw a dried up half eaten sandwich on the kitchen table. Now she knew something was wrong since Shuuichi's home was always meticulously clean.

Quickly she made her way to the bedroom. From the street light shining through the window she could see that the bed was made and empty and began to relax. Thinking that she must be overreacting she turned to leave but stopped when she heard a small whimper coming from the almost dark room. Her heart began to pound as she turned on the light. For a moment she didn't realize what she saw then she cried out. "Shuuichi!"

On the floor beneath the window the redhead lay curled up on his side with his knees pulled tight against his chest. Rushing to him Shiori was almost afraid to touch him when he shivered and let out a small moan. It took her only a moment to realize he wasn't hurt but that her worst fears had come true. Gently she stroked his hair back and called his name again but he didn't respond. "Oh Shuuichi, what have I done?"

Frantically she looked around not sure what to do. Then suddenly she saw his cell phone on the night stand and rushed to it. Quickly she scrolled through the names. "Damn it, why isn't it here?"

Frustrated she selected a name and pushed send. A moment later Yusuke's voice came across the receiver. "Hey Kurama, what's up man?"

Relief flooded her at the familiar voice of her son's friend. "Oh Yusuke, thank goodness. Please, do you know how to get a hold of Hiei?"

It was obvious from the sound of his voice that Yusuke was confused. "Shiori, is that you? What's going on? Where's Kur… um Shuuichi? Hiei should be with him."

With the cell phone to her ear Shiori knelt beside Kurama again. "I'm at Shuuichi's apartment… Yusuke he's sick and Hiei's not here. I don't know what to do."

Yusuke could hear the desperation in her voice. "We're all at the temple Shiori but we'll be there as quick as we can. Just stay with Shuuichi and don't worry, it will be alright."

Shiori tried to take comfort from his words. "Thank you Yusuke."

Closing the phone Shiori stroked Kurama's hair. "Everything will be alright Shuuichi. Yusuke and the others will be here soon."

As if he understood her words Kurama leaned slightly into her caress but continued to tremble. Looking around she decided she couldn't leave him on the floor. "Come on Son, you have to help me. I can't get you to the bed by myself."

Prying his arms from around his legs she slipped beneath one of them. Pulling him up Shiori managed to stand. Though he didn't appear conscious she knew he was trying to cooperate or she wouldn't have made it to the bed with him. She barely managed to reach out and pull back the covers before he collapsed on the bed. Though it took her several minutes she finally managed to get him settled under the covers. Almost immediately he curled back into himself whimpering and trembling.

Thinking he might be cold Shiori pulled the covers tighter before leaning over to hug him. "I'm so sorry Shuuichi. I thought we were doing the right thing. I thought you would be safe, but I was wrong."

They lay like that for almost an hour before Shiori heard the door open and her son's friends burst into the room. Sitting up Shiori looked at the anxious faces of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and Genkai. Frowning she turned to Yusuke. "Where's Hiei? Shuuichi needs Hiei!"

Yusuke took Shiori gently by the arms as he nodded to the others. Genkai and Yukina immediately went to Kurama as Yusuke tried to comfort Shiori. "Hiei's usually here by early evening Shiori. I can't imagine he'll be much longer."

Yukina stayed at Kurama's side as Genkai joined Shiori and Yusuke. "Didn't you see the plants Dimwit? Hiei hasn't been here in days. Shiori, as hard as we've tried we haven't been able to figure out what's wrong with Kurama. If you know what's doing this to him it's time to come clean."

Shiori stepped away from Yusuke and one by one looked at each of them. In the end her eyes settled on Yukina. "You're a demon aren't you?"

The little Koorime's eyes widened and looked to Genkai for approval before answering. "Yes Shiori, I am."

Moving to the bed Shiori sat on the edge before her legs gave out beneath her. "I suspected Hiei might be a demon when Shuuichi admitted his attraction to him. Since you're his sister that means my suspicions were correct. Are all of you demons?"

When Shiori's looked at her son's other close friend Kuwabara answered. "No Shiori, Keiko, Genkai and I are human."

Yusuke shuffled his feet and looked at Shiori sheepishly. "Just Hiei, Yukina and I are demons."

Shiori sighed heavily and nodded. "Then you probably know what a Shinzo demon is."

Yukina gasped. Genkai went to the bed and put a hand on Kurama's forehead before turning to Yusuke. "Alright Dimwit this is the most important assignment you'll ever have. Find Hiei as fast as you can. If he's not here with Kurama, and Yukina hasn't seen him then he must be in Makai."

Whether Yusuke was about to protest or just ask a question no one knew because Genkai grabbed him and shoved him toward the door. "Damn it Yusuke, there's no time to waste! If you don't get Hiei back here soon… Kurama's going to die."

When Yusuke saw Shiori put her face in her hands and begin to cry he didn't hesitate but ran from the apartment.

The moment Yusuke was gone Genkai went into action. "Shiori, pull yourself together. We have to see if we can buy Yusuke some time. Why don't you make us all some tea? Kuwabara, Keiko, find something with Hiei's scent on it. He has to have clothes around here somewhere."

A few minutes later Kuwabara called out triumphantly. "I got it! This must be one of Hiei's old cloaks from before he grew. Look, it's all torn and ratty."

Hearing the excitement Shiori came back and watched from the doorway as Genkai took the cloak and smelled it. "This is perfect. Here Yukina, put this on. We're going to try and trick Kurama."

When Yukina slipped into the cloak and clasped it Kuwabara cried out in horror. "Oh gods, now I'm going to have nightmares the next time we make love."

Yukina giggled as she scolded her husband. "Kazuma, now is not the time for that."

Genkai glared at him. "She's right knucklehead. Get over there and lift Kurama up so Yukina can hold him. Yukina, sit against the headboard holding Kurama and very slowly feed him your ki. Hopefully he'll pick up Hiei's scent and accept traces of ki from you. Since you're twins there may be similarities in your energy."

Kuwabara didn't think he liked this plan but did as he was told. When Yukina was in position Kuwabara settled Kurama in her arms. The redhead reacted immediately cuddling against Yukina rubbing his face into the cloak murmuring. "Hiei."

Yukina didn't speak as she stroked his head where his Youko ears would be, just the way Hiei had told her Kurama liked. Kurama visibly relaxed into the caress a moment before nuzzling at her neck. Yukina gasped and had to bite her lip to keep from giggling as Kurama licked and kissed her neck. Mere seconds passed before Kurama stopped his assault with a sigh. "Yukina."

Everyone held their breath as they realized Kurama had seen through the ruse. They all released their breath in relief when Kurama nuzzled his face down into the cloak and sighed. "Hiei."

Though Kurama didn't fully waken Yukina, Genkai and Kuwabara could feel his erratic energy slowly stabilize. It was clear however that Kuwabara wasn't happy with the situation and Genkai had to stop him from reaching for Kurama. Glaring at the little psychic Kuwabara complained. "That's my wife's breast he's nuzzling."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "No Bonehead, it's the scent on Hiei's cloak he's nuzzling. Now leave him alone and go help Shiori carry the tea."

Realizing she'd forgotten the brewing tea Shiori rushed back to the kitchen with Kuwabara behind her. As they fixed the tea Shiori couldn't help worrying. "Kazuma, Makai is a big place. How will Yusuke be able to find Hiei in time?"

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Don't worry Shiori. Hiei only has one real friend there and that's usually where he can be found. Besides, Yusuke knows how important this is. He can be pretty resourceful when he needs to be."

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of years ago Hiei had showed Yusuke the location of the nearest portal leading to Mukuro's territory in the event of an emergency. As a result Yusuke made it to Alaric in record time. As the reigning lord of Tourin Yusuke was escorted straight to Mukuro's private chamber upon his arrival. "Yusuke, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Yusuke was disappointed not to find Hiei with her. "Hello Mukuro. I need to find Hiei, it's an emergency."

Mukuro rolled her eyes impatiently. "Don't tell me, it's about that stupid Youko isn't it? When is Kurama going to realize that Hiei has a life here in Makai and Hiei won't jump to do his bidding whenever he wants?"

Angry, Yusuke yelled at her. "Damn it Mukuro, just tell me where he is! Kurama's sick… in fact he's dying. I need to get Hiei to him before it's too late."

Sighing Mukuro wasn't impressed. "You sound as dramatic as Hiei about that needy fox. Hiei said that Kurama needs contact with him or he gets sick. That's ridiculous. There is nothing in Youko physiology that could make Kurama need Hiei."

Impatiently Yusuke shouted. "No, but is it part of Shinzo physiology?"

Mukuro blanched, her eyes wide. "Come with me."

Yusuke followed Mukuro down into the dungeon where he found Hiei pacing in a cell. "It's about time Detective! Get me the hell out of here!"

Yusuke didn't know what was going on but he could see that Mukuro was nervous as she pulled out a set of keys and spoke to Hiei. "Look Hiei, I didn't know. You just said he was sick. You didn't say anything about a Shinzo demon. I didn't think he might actually need you. I just wanted to prove that he'd be alright if you were gone sometimes then you'd agree to be my heir again. I never meant for anything to happen to him."

As Mukuro unlocked the cell Hiei looked at Yusuke. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I wish the hell I knew. Shiori said Shinzo demon and Grandma shoved me out the door to get you. What the hell is…"

Yusuke didn't get to finish before Hiei flitted away. "Damn it Hiei! Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this was a tough chapter to write. It's hard when I'm writing about a species of demon that I made up. Then I have to make it's characteristics match Kurama's current situation and Shiori's past without losing the YYH storyline. I hope you are all going to grant me a lot of creative license on this.

Thank you all so much for the great reviews. I think the last chapter got a record 26 reviews. I don't know if I've ever had that many on one chapter that wasn't a one shot or the last chapter of a story. I don't know how much longer this will be. At first I was going to end it here but it was just too mushy too soon for my taste so as you'll see in the last sentence I didn't resolve all of Hiei and Kurama's issues. Enjoy and please review.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 4**

Shiori sat on the chair at Kurama's desk watching a sleeping Yukina hold her son. Cuddled against her with his face buried in Hiei's old cloak Kurama's condition had improved slightly for a few hours. Now, as morning approached, he was beginning to tremble and whimper again.

Rising, Shiori went to look anxiously out the window before moving to check the others in the living room. Genkai was asleep in the chair. Keiko was curled up at one end of the sofa while Kuwabara sprawled at the other end with his feet on the coffee table. Though Shiori herself had been unable to sleep she could tell after watching them work together last night that situations like this weren't unfamiliar to them and that they must have learned to sleep when and where they could.

Shiori was just turning back to the bedroom when the front door suddenly opened and Hiei rushed in. "Oh Hiei, thank god!"

The commotion had woken the others and once again they went into action. Calmly Genkai gave orders. "Come on Hiei, Kurama's in bad shape. Kuwabara, lift Kurama. Keiko, help get his shirt off."

Shiori could only watch as her son's friends moved like a team. As the others did Genkai's bidding Hiei stripped off his cloak and shirt. He paused only briefly to raise an eyebrow at Yukina's attire before taking her place on the bed. The moment Kurama had been pulled away from Yukina the redhead began to whimper and whine at the loss of Hiei's scent. His already unsteady energy became even more erratic.

Yusuke rushed into the room just as Kuwabara settled Kurama in Hiei's arms. The moment Kurama came into contact with Hiei the redhead cried out as he kissed and licked up Hiei's chest and neck trying to get to his lips. By the time their lips connected Kurama was straddling Hiei's hips rubbing himself intimately against the fire demon.

At her son's obvious moans of pleasure Shiori blushed and looked around uncomfortably. Yukina and Keiko were blushing and giggling happily. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared open mouthed at the erotic scene before them. Shiori couldn't help but laugh when Genkai slapped both men on the head impatiently.

No one moved however as Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama and rubbed and scratched his fox's favorite spots. It was several minutes before their kiss ended. It was apparent that Kurama was doing much better as he continued to cuddle against Hiei burying his face in the fire demon's neck.

Over his friend's red hair Hiei looked at Shiori accusingly. "Shinzo demon?"

Biting her lip Shiori shrugged and nodded. Hiei glanced down at Kurama, who hadn't moved, before looking back at the others. "Then he won't get better until he's mated."

It was Genkai that responded. "No he won't. In fact he's advanced far enough now that contact alone won't be enough anymore. He's bonded himself to you Hiei. Either you claim him as your mate or we'll all watch him slowly die."

Hiei glared at her. "He only bonded to me because we're friends, because I'm the closest to him. Once he's sane again he'll regret having me for a mate. He deserves better than to be bound to the forbidden child."

Frustrated, Yusuke practically shouted at Hiei. "Why do you have to be such an ass Hiei? I don't know what a Shinzo demon is but I do know none of this happened until after the dark tournament. Kurama however loved you long before that. If you weren't so stubborn you'd have seen that for yourself. You also know damn good and well that that forbidden crap doesn't mean a thing to your fox."

Yukina stepped forward and Hiei saw her sad expression. "Brother, does that mean I too am unworthy of love? We're twins, that makes me forbidden too."

Kuwabara took his wife in his arms as he glared at Hiei. "Bastard! You're right, Kurama does deserve better than you."

Rolling his eyes Hiei sighed, he hadn't meant to hurt his sister. In his arms Kurama seemed oblivious to what was going on around him. As Hiei pulled him closer Kurama only sighed contentedly. Turning back Hiei felt as if he faced his accusers. Yusuke and Genkai glared at him. What finally broke him though were the unshed tears in Shiori's pleading eyes.

Gruffly Hiei gave his answer. "If he regrets this I'm blaming the three of you."

Shiori beamed as happy tears ran down her face. "Thank you Hiei. I know Shuuichi won't have any regrets but either way, I'll take all the blame."

When Shiori turned and hurried from the room Keiko followed but Yusuke didn't budge. Shaking her head Genkai smacked him on the back of the head. "Get out Dimwit, this isn't a peep show!"

Before she left the room Genkai threw something at Hiei which he caught easily. "We found that when we were looking for something with your scent on it. I think you've kept him waiting long enough."

After Genkai closed the door behind her Hiei looked down at a tube of lubricant. Shaking his head he couldn't help smirking at the old woman's gall. Holding the tube Hiei looked down at Kurama. "I hope this means that you want me Kurama, because once we're mated I won't ever give you up."

Contented murmurs accompanied Kurama's kisses along Hiei's neck and the fire demon smirked. "Alright Fox, I get it, you're horny. What else is new?"

Though Hiei knew Kurama wasn't in his right mind he still didn't want to proceed without the fox's consent. Winding his hand in Kurama's long red hair Hiei pulled his wandering lips from his neck. "Kurama! Look at me Fox. I have to know if this is really what you want. Do you really want to be mated to me?"

Lazy lids opened over passion glazed green eyes. "Please Hiei, take me. I need you… so much. I… love… you… so… much."

Kurama's last words were broken as they were said between kisses to the fire demon's lips. In the end Hiei's resolve crumbled and he pulled the redhead down for a passionate kiss. Kurama moaned loudly when Hiei's hand cupped his behind before moving around to unfasten his pants. Wiggling in delight Kurama slid off Hiei's lap to assist in the removal of their remaining clothes while never breaking their kiss.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and Hiei was kneeling between Kurama's legs. With the tube of lubricant close at hand Hiei used his mouth and hands to make sure Kurama fully enjoyed their mating. Though he knew Kurama's loud pants and cries of pleasure could probably be heard by the others Hiei didn't care. His only objective was seeing to Kurama's needs.

Satisfied that his lover was ready Hiei moved back over him. He had one last task to see to before claiming Kurama as his. After placing a gentle kiss on his lips Hiei's mouth moved down to Kurama's neck. After licking and suckling for the perfect spot Hiei whispered "I love you Kurama" then sank his fangs into Kurama's neck marking him as his mate.

In the living room Shiori nervously turned the TV on in an attempt to drown out the moans and cries coming from the bedroom. Blushing madly at one rather loud passion filled scream from her son Shiori turned up the volume before going to join Yukina and Keiko in the kitchen.

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara. "Damn, Kurama sounds like one lucky bastard. I never would have thought Hiei was up to the task of satisfying Yoko Kurama."

Kuwabara chuckled. "Yeah, the shrimp must really be packing to get that kind of response."

After a few more crude comments from Yusuke and Kuwabara Genkai shoved them out the door to take a walk. The old psychic then turned the TV down some and curled back up in the chair for a nap.

In the kitchen the ladies were preparing a feast. Kurama hadn't eaten in days would probably be hungry. Though they tried to hold a normal conversation as they worked the noises coming from the bedroom made it hard.

"Ah Hiei, yes!" "Oh Hiei there, please, more!" "Hiei, don't stop, harder!"

It wasn't long before Keiko was hiding giggles behind her hand. A moment later Yukina's shoulders shook as she too began to giggle. Shiori was grateful for their laughter because if she held hers in any longer she was going to burst. Genkai woke to see Shiori, Yukina and Keiko sitting at the kitchen table doubled over laughing hysterically and getting louder with each of Kurama or Hiei's cries of passion.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara returned they just stared at the girls dumbfounded. Before either of them could comment, loud cries of "Hiei!" and "Kurama!" were accompanied by a large burst of spirit energy. Then all was quiet.

Yusuke looked at Genkai. "Was that supposed to happen? It felt like Hiei's demon energy only stronger with traces of Kurama's mingled with it."

Genkai looked unimpressed. "That fool! Hiei will have to learn to erect a barrier when they have sex or they'll attract every demon for miles."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and shrugged. Since Shiori and Keiko were the only non spiritually aware people there they didn't feel the energy burst. With their laughter fading the ladies went back to fixing breakfast.

In the bedroom Hiei cradled Kurama against him. Both were breathing hard as they came down from their pleasure high. When he could finally speak he looked at Kurama unsure. "Fox, are you alright?"

Kurama gave a contented sigh as he smiled at Hiei. "Alright would be an understatement Hiei. To say you were incredible would also be an understatement. I always knew it would be good between us Hiei but… wow."

Blushing, Hiei chuckled. "I kind of got the hint that you were enjoying yourself with all the noise you were making. I should have known you'd be a screamer."

Kurama blushed and gave a weak smile. "Hiei, I am so sorry. I never should have said what I did and sent you away. You've done so much for me and all I did was be selfish and ungrateful. I'm also sorry you felt you had to compromise your beliefs in order to protect me. I'll try not to be a burden on you. If it's any consolation I think you cured me."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Stupid Fox. You might be surprised to find out that you weren't really sick but I'll let Shiori tell you about that. Now, we'd better go get a shower, everyone's waiting for us."

As Hiei pulled him from the bed Kurama frowned. "My mother? What does she have…? Wait a minute, what do you mean 'everyone's waiting?' "

When Hiei smirked and pointed to the door Kurama's eyes grew wide. "Everyone, as in…?"

Hiei dragged Kurama into the bathroom as he answered. "Yes Kurama, everyone, including your mother, is waiting for us in the other room. Now get your butt in the shower."

Half an hour later Hiei and Kurama exited the bedroom. At the first sight of his friends' grinning faces Kurama blushed. Mortified, he saw his mother grinning at him. Before he could say anything she rushed forward to hug him. "Oh Shuuichi, I was so worried. I'm glad you're alright now. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Kurama stepped away from Hiei to return Shiori's hug. "I'm fine now Mother, I'm sorry I worried you. Why would you think any of this was your fault though? I don't understand."

Confused, Shiori looked at Hiei. "You didn't tell him?"

Kurama looked from his mother to his mate confused as Hiei shook his head. "Oh no woman, this is your secret, I didn't say a word."

Before any more could be said Genkai stepped forward. "Let's get Kurama fed first then Shiori can enlighten us all as she tells Kurama her secret."

Yukina took this opportunity to rush forward and hug Hiei. "Congratulations on your mating Brother. I'm so happy for you."

Yusuke tried to keep as straight face as he too offered his congratulations but failed miserably. "Damn Kurama, you scream so pretty, I almost had to drag Keiko away before I embarrassed myself."

Kuwabara grimaced. "Between images of Yukina in the shrimp's old cloak and the sexy things Kurama was crying out for Hiei to do to him I'm going to have nightmares for weeks. You demons are all crazy."

Kurama was so embarrassed he wanted to sink into the floor. Hiei growled at them but Kurama could see his faint blush. A few moments later Yusuke and Kuwabara went to see what there was to eat.

As Shiori filled Kurama's plate with food his heart began to pound. He just realized Kuwabara had called them demons in front of his mother. Sensing his unease Hiei whispered. "Relax Fox, she already knows. Besides, you're not the only one with secrets. Just wait until you hear hers."

For Hiei and his mother's sake Kurama tried to eat but wasn't very successful. Once breakfast was cleaned up everyone piled into the living room anxious to hear Shiori's secret. Genkai and Yukina, understanding more than the others, sat at the kitchen table. Shiori sat at one end of the sofa while Keiko cuddled against Yusuke at the other. When Kurama sat in the living room chair with Hiei perched on the arm Kuwabara made himself comfortable on the floor.

Curiously Kurama regarded his mother. "Alright Mother, obviously everyone's interested to know what your secret is so why don't you enlighten us."

Nervously Shiori met his gaze. "I always thought that if we ever had this conversation I'd be telling you about the Makai and that demons are real. From what your friends have told me I guess you already know that part."

Shocked, Kurama gave her a nervous grin. "Yes Mother, I do. Perhaps you should tell me how you know about them though."

Nodding Shiori gave him a little smile. "I'll get to that in a moment. First, will you tell me what you know about Shinzo demons?"

Kurama frowned and glanced at Yukina. "Shinzo demons? Well, they are a very isolated clan of demons living in the mountain regions north of Gandura."

Shiori's eyes widened. "I can't believe you know that. What else do you know about them?"

Kurama didn't understand where she was going with this but answered her without question. "They are a unique species having… well… not three genders but a female, a dominant male and what's known as a transfer male."

Kuwabara piped up at this. "Transfer male, what's that?"

As he continued Kurama wondered what any of this had to do with his mother. "About one in five Shinzo males are born with transfer abilities. A transfer male takes ki from his bonded mate during sex then transfers their stronger, joined power back to the dominant male at their… climax."

Of course at the mention of power Yusuke perked up. "That's a neat trick but I bet it's easy to exploit."

Kurama nodded. "It is, that's why their parents usually arrange for them to be mated as teenagers before the power matures allowing for profitable or advantageous unions. If a transfer male is mated before reaching adulthood his ki will bond to the mate that has been chosen for him but if he grows to adulthood without being mating then his body will bond to what it perceives as a worthy mate."

Keiko looked awed by what she heard. "How does he determine who is worthy?"

Kurama shrugged. "Usually it's simply the strongest available male but in some cases however the heart overrules that, bonding for love over power."

When Yusuke smirked at the next question Kurama wondered what had amused the former detective. "Explain this bond you mentioned."

As Kurama answered it was apparent that the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. "A transfer demon… craves… the ki of the one he has bonded to. He has a physical need to be with him. Prolonged separation causes anxiety, depression and even… physical illness. It's more severe if he isn't mated to the one he has bonded to, eventually causing insanity and even… death."

Hearing Kurama's voice begin to break Hiei stroked his mate's red hair as he spoke. "They also have distinct physical characteristics as well. They are more finely boned than their dominant male counterparts. They have soft almost feminine features and all are born with blood read hair."

By the time he finished, Kurama's gaze had locked with Shiori's. "Mother?"

Nervously she smiled at him. "I'm impressed, you're very knowledgeable about Shinzo demons for someone who was raised human. I guess I should start at the beginning. When I was eighteen I met and fell in love with the most wonderful man, your father Kyle. Just before we were married he told me he had a secret and that I might not want to marry him. He told me that he was a demon. To be exact, a Shinzo demon."

Kurama just stared in shock as Shiori continued. "After many long talks and a few tears we were finally married. Almost a year later I became pregnant with you. By the time I was three months pregnant Kyle could feel how strong your demon energy was and he began preparing me for the possibility of raising you in Makai. If you were female or a dominant male like your father then we would be able to stay here but when you were born a transfer male it was apparent that you would be vulnerable if your power was discovered and would need clan protection. Kyle was a peaceful man and didn't want to return to Makai but for your safety he would do what was necessary."

As if needing his strength Kurama leaned into Hiei's touch as he absorbed Shiori's words. "Does that mean you've been to Makai?"

Shiori nodded. "When you were a year old, just after we took the portrait that's in the living room, we moved to Makai. Your grandfather was so grateful to have his son back that he welcomed us with open arms. The rest of the clan however wasn't as accepting. As you said Shinzo are very isolated and they don't like outsiders. As a human I was definitely viewed as an outsider. Kyle and Valend hoped that since you were a coveted transfer male that you would be accepted but you too were viewed as an outsider since you were half human."

Hiei frowned when Kurama stiffened. "Did you say Valend?"

Shiori didn't hear the recognition in her son's question as she continued. "Yes, your grandfather Valend is a clan elder. He did what he could to calm tensions about our presence but within a few months a small group of dissidents had formed. We hadn't been there six months when they became violent. One day we were attacked and your father was severely wounded protecting his family."

Reacting to the pain in his mother's voice Kurama pulled away from Hiei's touch to take her hands in his. "Before he died Kyle and Valend decided to bind your demon powers making it possible for you and I to return and live in the human world. I'm not sure what broke the binding since no one even knew it was there. Maybe the fact that Hiei's a demon and you are so close to him was enough to get through it."

Kurama looked around knowingly at his friends. Kuwabara finally spoke the words they all thought. "The Fruit of the Past Life."

His former teammates nodded their agreement. Genkai rose from her chair. "Well, now that that's done these dimwits can take me home. Kurama, perhaps it's time for you to reveal a few secrets of your own."

Kurama avoided his mother's curious gaze as he bid his friends goodbye. Yusuke grinned at him. "Now that Hiei's mated to you I guess this means he might beat me next time we fight."

At Kuwabara's side Yukina smiled up at Kurama. "I'm so happy for you Kurama. I think you and Hiei are perfect for each other."

Kurama glanced nervously at Hiei as he thanked her. Once everyone was gone Kurama returned to his seat next to Hiei and across from his mother. "Shuuichi, what did she mean about you having secrets? Is there more than that Hiei, Yusuke and Yukina are demons?"

Sighing Kurama looked at her. "Yes Mother, there is. You've known for some time that my friends call me Kurama. What you don't know is that it's not just a nickname. In the Makai there was a famous thief, a Youko named Yoko Kurama. One day he was fatally wounded by a bounty hunter. Not ready to give up his life the Youko transferred his soul to the Ningenkai where he merged with the unborn child of a human female. Your child Mother."

Kurama paused briefly allowing his words to sink in. "You were about three months pregnant when that happened, that may have been why my father was able to sense how strong my demon energy was. A powerful Youko's soul in the body of a Shinzo transfer male would be hard to miss. Under normal circumstances I should have been powerful enough to return to Makai by the time my human body was ten. I think father and grandfather binding my demon energy slowed how fast the Youko healed. As it was I was barely strong enough to be aware the Youko within me when I was five. By the time I was ten I could use some of my demon powers but not transform to my Youko form."

Shiori's eyes widened. "Youko form? So you've known you were a demon since you were five?"

Kurama grinned. "Yes Mother, actually I have hundreds of years worth of Yoko Kurama's memories of being a demon living in Makai. I also think I know what broke the binding spell. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai and I were involved in a demon tournament a few years ago. During that tournament I was exposed to a potion known as the Fruit of the Past Life. It forced me to physically regress to my past life giving me the ability to take my Youko form once again. It must have also broken the binding that father and grandfather put on me."

Shiori looked worried. "Then you've been suffering the effects of reaching adulthood without a mate all this time. How did you survive and how didn't I know?"

Looking at Hiei Kurama smiled. "That would be Hiei's doing Mother. I think I bonded to him right away because I can remember feelings of anxiety at being away from him since right after the tournament. The binding must have dampened my Shinzo powers for a while though because it's only been recently that my anxiety grew and I've needed Hiei or I became ill. Hiei has been with me enough to keep me sane and I've made sure only to see you after being with him so you wouldn't know something was wrong."

After all the years Kurama had been afraid of his mother's reaction to finding out he was a demon, hearing her laughter now brought a smile to his face. "Oh Shuuichi, I can't believe all this time I was hiding your Shinzo heritage from you, you were hiding your Youko heritage from me. Could I please see what you meant when you said you had a Youko form?"

Glancing briefly at Hiei for encouragement Kurama's energy rose and he changed to his Youko form. Shiori surprised him by squealing in delight. "Oh Shuuichi! Oops, I guess I should start calling you Kurama like everyone else. You're beautiful in this form. I'm so happy things have turned out so well."

Hiei couldn't resist reaching out to rub his fox's ears. Leaning into the caress Kurama smiled at him before smiling at Shiori. "So am I Mother. There is something else I should tell you though. The reason I know so much about Shinzo demons is because I used to have a friend who was a Shinzo. His name was Kylend. His father Valend was a clan elder."

Shiori gasped. "You knew your father? How is that possible?"

Golden eyes sparkled. "In this form I'm very old Mother. I met the man you knew as Kyle about forty years before I was shot. He traded his family's farm goods in a village near where I lived. He was a quiet man who didn't want to be a farmer or make an advantageous mating as Valen wanted. I remember he had beautiful long brown hair and big green eyes."

Hiei growled at Kurama's whimsical smile. "Fox, don't tell me…"

The Youko laughed. "No Hiei, Kylend was not one of my lovers, though if I remember correctly I offered on more than one occasion. Kylend liked females, that's why he wouldn't mate with the transfer male his father had chosen for him. In fact the last time I saw him he asked for my help in creating a portal so he could enter the Ningenkai. He believed that here he could live a quiet, peaceful life. That's not something many demons have in Makai. I'm sorry Mother, you lost him because of me."

Shiori smiled sadly. "Never think that my son. If anything you could say I found him because of you. I know he never regretted giving his life protecting his wife and son. I've always wished that you could have known what a wonderful man he was, now you do."

They talked a while longer before Kurama changed back to his human form and walked Shiori out to her car. When he returned he found Hiei perched on the bedroom window sill.

Nervously they watched each other a moment before Kurama spoke. "I guess we should talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I've had this chapter written this far for four days and can't decide what to do next. So instead of leaving you wonderful people hanging any longer I'm going to post it as is, short or not. I hope you like it and I'll try to decide where this is going soon. Enjoy.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 5**

"I guess we should talk."

Not sure what to say to Kurama's request Hiei gave his usual response. "Hn."

Kurama took a tentative step closer to where his new mate sat on the bedroom window sill before speaking softly. "I'm sorry Hiei. I know being mated to me wasn't what you wanted but I want you to know that I'm very grateful for what you did. You saved my life."

Looking out the window so Kurama couldn't see his expression, Hiei shrugged. "What's done is done. I wouldn't be much of a partner or a friend if I'd let you die."

Hiei didn't see the disappointment in Kurama's eyes. Though he hadn't expected Hiei to declare his undying love Kurama had at least hoped Hiei would say that he wasn't unhappy with their union. "As I said before Hiei, I'll try not to be a burden on you."

Suddenly Hiei glared at him angrily. "Shut up you stupid fox! Friends aren't a burden on each other, unless that's what I've been to you all these years!"

When Hiei saw the startled expression in Kurama's green eyes he sighed heavily and turned back to the window. When Kurama answered his voice was soft. "You've never been a burden on me Hiei. In fact the exact opposite is true. Having you in my life, as my friend and as my partner has made me happier than you will ever know. Having you as my mate only makes me happier."

Hiei quickly masked his surprise before turning back to Kurama. "Don't ever call yourself a burden again Fox. We're partners just as we've always been, only on a new level now."

Hiei was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "You won't hear me complain about the new level our relationship has taken. This morning was incredible Hiei and I don't mean that just because I needed a mate so desperately. You really are a fantastic lover. I for one am extremely grateful that my new demon heritage means we'll get to do that again frequently."

Turning back to the window to hide his blush Hiei grunted. "New demon heritage my ass, you're still nothing more than a horny Youko."

Beside him Hiei heard Kurama laugh. "You know me only too well Firefly. With the added power you'll get from our lovemaking I hope to have you converted into a horny fire demon very soon."

Just hearing Kurama say they would be lovers again made Hiei's groin tighten in anticipation. Little did Kurama know that after only making love once he already was a horny fire demon. Hiei knew he had to get out of there before he seduced the beautiful fox. "If we're okay Fox then I need to get going."

Anxious, Kurama stepped forward and reached a hand out to Hiei. Unsure, his hand stopped short before touching his mate. "You're leaving?"

Ignoring Kurama's obvious distress Hiei nodded. "When Yusuke came to get me I left some unfinished business in Makai."

Kurama's heart ached as Hiei's words revealed that he hadn't come back on his own but only came because Yusuke brought him back. "I see. Don't let me keep you then."

When Kurama would have turned away Hiei grabbed his arm. "Fox what's wrong? Before you try to deny it remember that we're linked by our mating now and I'll know if you lie."

Though Kurama stopped he didn't turn to face Hiei. When he spoke it was so quiet that Hiei almost didn't hear him. "You weren't coming back."

Closing his eyes briefly Hiei sighed before swinging his legs down from the window sill to pull Kurama between his knees. Dipping his head so they were nose to nose Hiei forced Kurama to look at him. "Kurama, my unfinished business in Makai is to punish Mukuro. The day after you threw me out she locked me in the dungeon preventing me from returning to you."

Big green eyes that had been filled with sadness began to shine. "So you were coming back? Oh Hiei!"

Kurama threw his arms around Hiei's neck and kissed him. Unable to resist the redhead in his arms Hiei drew Kurama close and took command of the kiss. After a few minutes Hiei drew back. "I really should go Kurama but I'll be back in a day or two."

Though he allowed Hiei to pull back Kurama didn't release him. "Let me go with you Hiei. If Mukuro gives you any trouble I want to be there to watch your back."

Smirking, Hiei shook his head. "Not this time Fox. This is my fight."

Disappointed, Kurama's lips pouted before becoming a mischievous grin. "Then at least take my power with you. Make love to me before you go Hiei."

With Kurama pressed against him Hiei knew he couldn't hide his body's reaction to his mate's sexy request. Hesitantly Hiei looked at his mate. "Kurama, I know you belong to me but… what about Yoko?"

A wicked grin crossed Kurama's face as he leaned in for another kiss. Mid-kiss Hiei felt Kurama's energy surge as the body in his arms transformed. When the kiss ended Hiei's gaze met the sexy grin of Yoko Kurama. "Shuuichi and I are one Hiei. Therefore, we both belong to you."

Hiei allowed the Youko to claim his lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment Hiei took control and Kurama's mouth willingly opened to his probing tongue. Kurama moaned when Hiei's warm hands traveled up his chest. Slipping his fingers inside Kurama's tunic Hiei pushed it from the Youko's shoulders. Lowering his arms to allow Hiei to remove the tunic Kurama was frustrated to find his arms trapped at his sides when Hiei left it hanging at his wrists.

Kurama moaned when the mouth that had been devouring his joined the hands that were caressing his chest. With his arms still pinned at his sides Kurama's passion rose when Hiei growled. "My fox!"

With Hiei's lips and tongue moving across his chest Kurama was guided back until the back of his legs brushed the bed. By the time Kurama's behind landed on the bed Hiei had stripped away the last of his clothes. Now that they were free Kurama leaned back on his hands. The fire demon stood between the Youko's spread legs enjoying the sight of his aroused mate laid out before him. Kurama's mouth went dry as Hiei pulled his shirt over his head then reached for his belts. He nearly drooled when black pants pooled at the fire demon's ankles.

Warm hands once again ran up his chest as Hiei's hot breath whispered across his ear. "I want to hear you Fox. I want your words, moans and cries to tell me what you like."

Kurama didn't even have a chance to absorb the sexy words before Hiei sank to his knees and took the Youko's aching arousal deep in his mouth. Kurama unwittingly complied with Hiei's request as he threw his head back and cried out. He drew several deep breaths trying to regain some control before lifting his head to watch the beautiful act being performed on him. "Hiei! (pant) Gods that feels so good. (moan) Your mouth is so hot. (cry) I love those wicked teeth. (moan) Please… touch me there again! (cry) Oh yes, like that! (scream) HIEI!"

With a wicked grin Hiei crawled up beside his lover. Kurama looked so beautiful sprawled naked on the bed, his head haloed by his long silver hair. Beside him Kurama's tail flipped contentedly. Hiei watched as Kurama tried to control his breathing. Passion glazed golden eyes turned to him when Hiei reached out to scratch behind a cute Youko ear. "Kurama, tell me what you like. I'll do whatever you want."

Hiei smirked as he watched the effect his words had on the Youko. Golden eyes darkened with desire as his tail whipped against the bed excitedly. Nestled between his legs Kurama's semi-hard arousal sprang back to life. With a groan Kurama revealed his desires. "I'm a Youko Hiei. I want my sexy demon lover to take me like a fox."

This time it was Hiei that groaned as Kurama crawled onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, his knees planted wide, ready to receive his lover. As the fire demon knelt behind him Kurama wrapped his tail around Hiei's waist pulling him closer. When Hiei sheathed himself deep in his lover's body silver hair flew as Kurama threw his head back and cried out.

Afraid he had hurt the fox Hiei froze. Kurama's cries however erased his fears. "Hiei, please! I need you!"

The desperate plea in his lover's voice told Hiei that Kurama was more than ready to accept his demon lover. At first Hiei set a slow but firm pace. Kurama however had other ideas and loudly complied with Hiei's previous request to hear his pleasure. "Harder Hiei! (moan) Faster Hiei! (cry) Gods, touch me Hiei!"

So turned on by Kurama's passionate cries and sexy body Hiei wasn't sure he could wait for Kurama to join his release. Thinking quickly Hiei wrapped one hand around the Youko's neglected arousal then used his free hand to scratch the base of the Youko's tail before stoking along it's length. The first time he did this Kurama cried out, all coherent words lost to his pleasure. The second time Hiei scratched him and stroked the soft tail they both screamed out their pleasure as they found their release together.

* * *

Flitting across the Makai desert Hiei couldn't keep his mind from the beautiful sight of Kurama beneath him screaming out his pleasure as they made love. Luckily Hiei had remembered at the last minute to erect a barrier or else the surge of energy that passed between them at their climax would have been felt clear to Makai.

Seeing Alaric ahead Hiei wasn't sure how he was going to handle Mukuro. He was furious that Kurama could have died because of her but he was fairly sure she didn't truly mean to harm his fox. Without knowing that he was a Shinzo demon there was no reason to believe Kurama would be hurt by their separation. There was also the fact that Mukuro had released him the moment she knew Kurama was in real danger.

Entering the castle Hiei went straight to Mukuro's private chamber. Reclined in her favorite chair she turned to greet him. "Hiei, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. From the obvious scent of Youko on you it must be safe to assume that you made it back to Kurama in time."

Hiei glared. "My mate is just fine, no thanks to you."

Mukuro sighed. "Hiei, you have to know I never meant to cause any harm to Kurama."

Still Hiei glared. "If Kurama had died I'd be here to kill you."

Regarding him calmly Mukuro didn't flinch. "Since I am not to die today, to what do I owe this honor?"

Ruby eyes bore into her. "I said you wouldn't die, I didn't say you wouldn't feel my wrath for endangering my fox."

When the dragon on Hiei's right arm began to smoke and dance Mukuro finally rose from her chair. Apprehension filled her as the dragon left his arm with a roar. Jumping out of it's way Mukuro saw something strange as it demolished the chair she'd just vacated. Wrapped around the dragon's neck was a fox, it's many tails fanned out behind him as it snarled at her. For the first time Mukuro truly feared Hiei's anger as the combined power of dragon and fox pursued her, demolishing everything in it's path.

* * *

Approaching his mother's house Kurama couldn't help but smile. Yesterday had been the best day of either of his lives. Even though Hiei hadn't said that he loved him, his actions showed that he at least cared. The fire demon had given up his freedom to protect the fox. He had claimed him as his mate accepting Kurama in both his human and Youko forms. Hiei's passionate lovemaking even rivaled Kuronue's, who was until now by far the best lover Kurama had ever had. Whether it was his bond with Hiei because he was a Shinzo demon or Hiei making him voice his desires as they made love then fulfilling each of those desires, the power of his climax had even surpassed those Kuronue had given him.

Kurama had to turn his thoughts away from his sexy fire demon or he'd be greeting his mother with a raging hard on. Thinking of Shiori Kurama became even happier. For the first time he would face his human mother with no secrets between them. After waking alone this morning he decided to fill his day by spending it with Shiori. Even though they had each revealed their secrets they still had a lot to discuss. For the first time in his life Kurama was overwhelmingly curious about his father, a man that had once been his friend. He also wanted to share more of his past, both Youko and human, with Shiori.

Reaching the house Kurama opened the door and let himself in. "Mother!"

Coming out of the kitchen Shiori wiped her hands on a towel. Rushing to him she gave her son a big hug. "Shuuichi dear you look wonderful. Just like your old self again."

Remembering what Hiei had done to him to make him normal again Kurama blushed. Shiori giggled. "Perhaps even better than your old self. I'm so happy for you and Hiei. By the way, where is my new son?"

Hearing her call his motherless mate her son made Kurama smile. "Thank you Mother. Actually Hiei had some business to attend to in Makai. He'll be back in a day or so."

Shiori nodded. "Now that you're mated that shouldn't cause you a problem. You'll be able to be away from him for weeks if need be, though you'll begin to feel anxious and even depressed after the first week."

Kurama chuckled. "My heart missed him the moment I woke up alone this morning."

They were on their way to the kitchen when Kurama stopped to admire the family portrait he knew so well. Shiori hooked her arm through his and together they gazed at Kyle. "Looking at him now I wonder how I didn't recognize him before. I suppose you really do see what you expect to see, and I expected my father to be human. The short hair and human clothes do change his appearance a little though. I remember his green eyes always sparkled when he laughed. He was a good man Mother."

When Shiori only stood quietly beside him Kurama looked down at her. When he realized there were tears in her eyes he pulled her into his arms. "Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Smiling through her tears Shiori returned the hug. "I'm not upset Shuuichi. I'm just so happy that you have such wonderful memories of him."

Pulling out of his arms Shiori took his hand and led him to the kitchen. "We'll talk some more while I finish lunch. I hope you're hungry because I made enough for Hiei too."

Kurama laughed. "Actually I'm starved. I haven't eaten since the breakfast you and the girls made yesterday."

Shiori put her hands on her hips and scolded him. "What in the three worlds were you doing that was so important that you forgot to eat?"

When Kurama grinned and blushed as red as his hair Shiori giggled. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Damn, this sucks. I really think this chapter is crap but I just drew a blank as to what to write now that Hiei and Kurama are mated. I should have ended this after that, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Finally I got an idea but it's been so long since I posted I'm going to disappoint you all with another short chapter rather than leave you without one for a week while I put my plan in motion. I promise I'll do better next time. I hope you'll review anyway. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last short chapter.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**SHIOIRI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 6**

After waking alone for the second day in a row Kurama felt his anxiety without Hiei growing but otherwise he was doing alright. Remembering he'd done better yesterday in his mother's company he decided to join his friends for their weekly Sunday breakfast at the American pancake house around the corner from the ramen shop. Entering the restaurant Kurama smiled as he saw his friends at their usual tables. In one booth were the guys, Yusuke, Kuwabara and, putting in a rare appearance, Koenma. Across the isle from them were the girls, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Botan.

Kurama stopped momentarily to greet the girls. "Good morning ladies."

Though they all greeted him with smiles Kurama was a little surprised when Yukina jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Kurama! Oh my new brother, you look so good. It seems mated life agrees with you."

Kissing the little Koorime's cheek Kurama smiled down at her. "Thank you little Sister. Mated life agrees with me fine but it would be even better if my mate would come home."

When Yukina was seated again Yusuke rose allowing Kurama to slide in between him and Kuwabara. "So Hiei went back to teach that bitch a lesson did he? Can't say I'm surprised. Hiei was pissed that Mukuro locked him in the dungeon."

Looking around at his friends Kurama smiled. "I never got the chance to thank all of you for helping me the other day. I don't remember much of it but I don't think I would have made it without you. My mother also wanted everyone to know she was very impressed by how well our team functions in a crisis."

Kuwabara nudged his shoulder against Kurama's. "No thanks are necessary Kurama. After everything we've been through together we're more than friends and teammates, we're family. The only part I could have done without is the horrible image I still have of my wife dressed up as your mate."

At Kurama's confused expression Yusuke laughed. "Oh man you should have seen it. They dressed Yukina up in Hiei's beat up old cloak. She looked so cute."

Kuwabara grunted. "Genkai thought we could trick you into thinking she was Hiei. The minute you licked her neck though you saw through our rouse but it still calmed you to smell Hiei on her and you did accept some of her ki. I don't care how good a friend you are though, if you ever nuzzle your face into my wife's breast again I may have to kill you."

Blushing, Kurama snuck a peek at his new sister-in-law. Realizing he must have licked and kissed her neck the way he does Hiei's his blush deepened. Catching his eye and his blush Yukina smiled and winked at him causing him to smile and wink back. "I don't know Kuwa, she is kind of cute and I do have a thing for those beautiful ruby eyes."

Kuwabara sputtered. "But, you're gay!"

An elegant brow rose over teasing green eyes. "Actually Kuwa, I'm bisexual."

When Kuwabara's mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out everyone laughed. Their fun was interrupted when a deep voice cut in. "Gone only two days and my mate is already making moves on my sister."

"Hiei!" Kurama had to grip the table to prevent himself from climbing over Yusuke to get to his mate.

Beside him Yusuke saw the death grip Kurama had on the table and could feel the fox tremble at Hiei's closeness. Hiding his grin he decided to tease his friend a little. "Hey Hiei, welcome back. Koenma, scoot over and make room for Hiei."

Hearing his mate whimper and seeing the look of distress in his green eyes Hiei pulled Yusuke out of the booth and shoved him toward Koenma. "Sorry Detective but this is my seat."

When Hiei slid into the booth beside him Kurama's trembling began to subside but he didn't release his hold on the table. The fire demon had told him often enough that he didn't appreciate being molested in public or in front of their friends. Taking a deep breath Kurama tried to keep his voice steady as he greeted his mate. "Welcome back Hiei. Are you hungry? We just ordered but I'm sure the waitress will be right back so you can order."

Hiei grunted. "Hn. Let go of the table and come here Fox. It's alright."

Relief washed over him as Kurama slipped willingly into Hiei's arms. He tucked his face into Hiei's neck so he wouldn't embarrass the fire demon by ravishing his mouth in front of everyone. "Oh Hiei, I missed you so much. You're not hurt are you?"

Feeling the fox's hand ghost across his chest Hiei's arms tightened around Kurama. "No Fox, I'm not hurt. Are you alright? You felt a little tense when I came in but otherwise you seem okay."

Lifting his head Kurama smiled, he knew Hiei was subtly feeding him ki helping him to relax. "Other than not sleeping well without you and a little anxiety I'm fine Hiei."

Just then the waitress came over to their booth. Nervous at displaying affection in front of other's Kurama began to pull away but Hiei gave him a little growl and wouldn't release him. Kurama blushed as the girl smiled at them. "I saw your friend here come in a moment ago so I added his usual to your order. I hope that was alright?"

For the first time Kurama noticed that she was the same girl that usually waited on them. Glancing at her name badge he smiled. "Thank you Hanna, that was very nice of you."

After making sure neither of their tables needed anything Hanna turned away but not before leaning down to whisper to Hiei and Kurama. "Congratulations."

Since being in Hiei's arms didn't seem to faze anyone Kurama relaxed and glared at Yusuke. "Come between me and my mate again Yusuke and I'm going to have to hurt you."

Yusuke tried to feign innocence. "What'd I do?"

Everyone laughed. When things settled down Koenma looked at Hiei. "Yusuke seemed to think you went to teach Mukuro a lesson for locking you up. Did she give you any trouble?"

Though he new Hiei wasn't hurt Kurama still turned worried eyes to his mate as he answered. "Hardly. You should know that I'm unbeatable with my fox at my side."

Hiei smirked at the confused green eyes that regarded him before explaining. "I always knew that Shinzo transfer males could increase their mate's power but I never expected to find my fox fighting along side my dragon."

Raising his right arm Hiei held it out for Kurama to look at. Suddenly Kurama gasped and reached for Hiei's arm to take a closer look at the dragon tattoo he knew so well. "Hiei, there's a fox hugging your dragon. Look everyone, it even has all of my tails."

Even the girls rose to examine the new addition to Hiei's arm. Of course the guys thought it was cool. Kuwabara was the one to ask what they all wanted to know. "I remember that you told us the dragon tattoo appeared when you had finally mastered the dragon. How did the fox get there?"

Hiei shrugged. "It wasn't there when left for Makai, but when I set the dragon loose to redecorate Mukuro's castle the fox was wrapped around his neck. Together the dragon and fox had fun chasing the bitch around, demolishing everything in their path. With Kurama's extra power I was able to get safely to one of his dens before I went into hibernation. When I woke up a little while ago they were both on my arm."

No longer caring where they were Kurama threw his arms around Hiei and kissed him. "Oh Koi, now I'll be with you always."

At the endearment Hiei blushed but was prevented from responding when the waitress came with their food. Conversation slowed in favor of eating. It didn't take Hiei long to notice Kurama ate very little. With one arm still around his fox Hiei began feeding his fox. Kurama was so surprised all he could do was eat what Hiei fed him. Oblivious to those around them Kurama ate everything Hiei fed him, even feeding Hiei in return.

Ravenously devouring his own food Kuwabara paid no attention to what was happening right beside him. Yusuke and Koenma however exchanged glances, hiding their smiles as they watched the tender scene before them. Shizuru nudged the other girls and they all smiled at the demon's sweetly feeding each other. Yukina couldn't have been happier to see her brother caring for his mate so lovingly, elated to know he too was loved and would no longer be alone.

* * *

Kurama hadn't realized that spending one day alone with Hiei would be so unnerving. After leaving the restaurant they had walked through the park like they had many times in the past. Then they had stopped to pick up a few things at the store. After returning to the apartment Kurama had done everything he could to keep himself busy. He knew he was hiding, not wanting to force his attentions on Hiei. He was trying to make Hiei comfortable by return things as much as possible to when they were just friends.

Hiei watched Kurama confused. He knew the fox was his friend and needed him as a mate but he wasn't sure Kurama really wanted him. His behavior today told Hiei that his fox was still struggling with his feelings even though they were mated. Uncertain of his place in Kurama's heart Hiei kept silent as the redhead went about his daily activities.

From the window sill Hiei waited until Kurama called him for dinner, their conversation was awkward as they ate. After dinner Kurama let Hiei pick a movie. They sat stiffly beside each other on the sofa for several minutes before Kurama got up the nerve to cuddle against Hiei. After that they each relaxed and had a nice evening together.

It was almost midnight when they finally crawled into bed. Hiei didn't wait for Kurama to turn to him but pulled the redhead into his arms. With a contented sigh Kurama snuggled against his mate. "This is all a little weird isn't it? I mean, we've been friends and partners for years but now… it's like we went from being friends to lovers without the courtship in between. Not that I'm complaining, I couldn't ask for a more passionate lover. It's just that I think we're a little unsure about where we stand with each other."

Hiei was grateful that Kurama's head was tucked against his shoulder so he couldn't see the relief on his face. He'd been trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Kurama about something and now the fox had given him the opening he needed. "Kurama, remember when Yukina and Kuwabara got married? They went away on that trip, you called it a… honeybun?"

Smiling, Kurama tried not to laugh. "It's called a honeymoon Hiei."

Nodding, Hiei continued. "Yeah that. You said that a honeymoon was where two individuals who get married first learn how to be a couple. Maybe that would help us, if we went on a honeymoon."

The love in Kurama's heart swelled at the romantic suggestion. There was a beautiful smile on his face as Kurama leaned up to look at Hiei in awe. "You want to go on a honeymoon with me? Oh Hiei, that sounds wonderful. Where should we go?"

Hiei pretended to think a moment before answering. "We're demons Kurama and since we were mated not married I thing we should go to Makai."

Still smiling happily Kurama rested his chin on Hiei's chest and gazed lovingly at his mate. "Makai it is, but where in Makai?"

Trying to look innocent Hiei played absently with Kurama's hair. "Well, how about we go to the mountains? I hear the region north of Gandura is nice."

An elegant red brow rose over green eyes. "Oh you do, do you? Hiei, you know that's Shinzo territory. You must have been thinking about this, haven't you?"

Looking away guilty, Hiei shrugged. "Maybe a little. Kurama, I don't like the fact that you could have died because we didn't know about your heritage. I just think we should make sure there isn't anything else we should know. As your mate it's my duty to protect you."

Kurama didn't know whether to be flattered that Hiei cared or hurt that he felt duty bound to protect him. Kurama reached over to turn out the light allowing the dark to hide his disappointment. "If we're leaving for Makai in the morning I guess we should get some sleep."

It was Hiei's turn to be disappointed when Kurama didn't move back into his arms but lay alone on his side of the bed. "Kurama…"

"Goodnight Hiei." Kurama turned on his side, away from Hiei.

"Goodnight Fox."

* * *

With a groan Hiei buried his head in his pillow. He'd had a miserable nights sleep as he lay awake trying to figure out what he'd done to go from having his arms filled with sexy redhead to sleeping alone on opposite sides of the bed. With a sigh he threw the pillow off and looked around to find Kurama gone. Still in just boxers Hiei went looking for his mate.

Quietly opening the door Hiei found Kurama sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone.

"Yes Mother, Hiei wanting to take me on a honeymoon is very romantic… No I don't know how long we'll be gone… Yes, I promise we'll be careful… No, my plants will be fine, I've given them an extra dose of my ki. That should last them several weeks if need be… Yes, I'll give Hiei your love… I love you too Mother. Bye."

Hiei watched as Kurama hung the phone up with a sigh. Though Kurama had told Shiori that their going on a honeymoon was romantic, Hiei had seen the sadness in the green eyes as he spoke. Suddenly Hiei realized what he'd done wrong last night. Kurama had wanted romance and Hiei had basically said he wanted to go out of a sense of duty. Determined to fix things with his mate Hiei stepped into the kitchen.

Startled, Kurama looked up and gave him a warm smile. "Hiei, I wasn't expecting you up this early. Let me fix you something to eat."

Standing, Kurama would have gone to the fridge but Hiei grabbed him by the hand. "I'm not hungry for food Fox."

Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei practically dragged him out of the kitchen. He didn't stop until they were standing in the bathroom. Kurama's pulse raced as Hiei released his hand only to strip away his robe and boxers leaving the redhead wearing nothing but a blush. "Hiei?"

Hiei reached into the shower and turned on the water. When he was happy with the temperature he turned back to Kurama. Holding Kurama's gaze Hiei slowly removed his own boxers revealing his fully aroused body. "Fox, I refuse to stand in that shower and pleasure myself even one more time. From now on we bathe together."

Once again taking Kurama's hand Hiei stepped into the shower. Watching the water caress Kurama's naked body was like watching his fantasies come true. Only this fantasy stepped forward and pressed against his own wet body, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama's lips didn't stop at Hiei's however but traveled across his cheek and down his neck. "Gods Hiei, do you know how many mornings I dreamt about joining you in here? Please Hiei, I want to kiss you everywhere."

True to his word Kurama's lips worshiped Hiei's neck and chest before moving lower. Hiei had to hold onto the wall for support when Kurama knelt between his legs and took him in his mouth. With one hand holding him up and the other guiding Kurama's head Hiei abandon himself to his pleasure.

From his knees Kurama watched his lover's face for several minutes before hearing him screamed out his pleasure. As Hiei slumped against the shower wall Kurama stood and reached for the shampoo. Hiei came back to reality to find Kurama washing first his hair then his body. Hiei smirked when he saw the pleasure that his fox took from washing him. Reaching for the bottle he'd seen Kurama use Hiei began washing his mate.

It wasn't long before Hiei had Kurama pressed up against the wall withering and moaning in pleasure. When Kurama wrapped one leg and then the other around his waist Hiei moved his hands from between their soap slicked bodies to cup the redhead's behind. "Hiei, please! Take me! I need you, now!"

Hearing his mate beg to be taken was all it took for Hiei to bury himself in his lover's body. So many times Hiei had stood in this very shower pleasuring himself to images of taking his fox against the wall. But nothing prepared him for the overwhelming pleasure he got now as their wet bodies slid together passionately.

Not even the sound of the shower could drowned out their cries of pleasure as they made love. Some time later they lay in an exhausted heap on the shower floor. Kurama laughed happily. "If you promise to do that to me every time we bathe I swear we'll be the cleanest demons in the three worlds."

Hiei chuckled and shook his head. "In case you hadn't noticed Fox we need to wash again."

Kurama grinned wickedly as he poured soap in his hands and rubbed them together before reaching for Hiei. "I definitely like your new rule that we always bathe together."


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry this took so long. I've had a bad case of writer's block about this. It doesn't help that I've already planned out my next story and keep thinking about it instead of this. I think I finally have this to a place where I can end it in another chapter or two. I hope this chapter is alright, I really didn't feel like rereading it to do much editing. Thanks for sticking with me on this and thank you so much for the terrific reviews. Please keep them coming.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 7**

The portal Hiei had opened for them to enter Makai allowed them several days travel time before passing through Gandura on the way to Shinzo territory. Time the demons were using to explore the intimate side of their relationship.

Kurama couldn't have been happier after Hiei had initiated their lovemaking three days ago in the shower. Though they had made love twice before, Kurama knew the first time was to save his life and felt the second time Hiei simply wanted to reassure and pacify his mate before leaving him. The morning Hiei had taken him in the shower the fire demon had confessed to desiring Kurama as a lover with no other motive beyond their mutual pleasure.

In the three days they had been in Makai they had run, played and fought from dawn until dusk as they learned how to be more than friends. After dark they would settle into one of Kurama's many dens and make love deep into the night. Now, as they approached Gandura, the redhead nearly moaned aloud as he thought about their lovemaking the night before.

After worshiping Hiei's body with the most erotic foreplay the fire demon could have dreamed of the Youko had gotten up the nerve to softly beg his mate to allow him dominance in their lovemaking. Without hesitation Hiei had granted the request. At the end of their passion however there was no transfer of energy. Even though both demons had found physical release Kurama hadn't gotten relief from the immense power he had received from their lovemaking.

Even through the blissful afterglow of their joining Hiei could sense his mate's distress and had moved over the Youko, loving him until they once again cried out their passion. The triple pleasure of loving Hiei then being loved by Hiei and the energy transfer had given Kurama the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. Even now, hours later, the memory of it caused the redhead's body to harden. "I suggest you think of something else Fox. It might ruin our honeymoon if I have to kill Yomi for getting the wrong impression when you greet him with a hard on."

Kurama was amazed that he could still blush at his age. "You should be flattered Koi. I was just thinking of how lucky I am to be mated to such a passionate lover."

Hiei growled as he too began to harden at Kurama's sexy words. "I said you could have one hour to visit Yomi but if you'd rather proceed straight to the den I'll make you scream loud enough for that old goat hear what he's missing."

Moaning Kurama leaned over to steal a quick kiss. "As wonderful as that sounds Koi I really should talk to Yomi. He still considers me one of his advisors and even though you are no longer her general or heir you are still one of Mukuro's advisors. I owe Yomi the courtesy of informing him of our mating."

Hiei grunted. "Then save the dirty thoughts for when we are alone and let's get this over with."

When they passed through the castle gates the guard saw Kurama and bowed before escorting them directly to the library. As if he were expecting them Yomi was pouring three drinks. "Kurama, welcome old friend. And Hiei, I'd say I was surprised to see you but since I could sense you on Kurama the minute you entered town I would say congratulations are probably in order."

Hiei didn't comment as he accepted the drink Yomi offered him and took a seat. Kurama chuckled. "Well Hiei, it seems we should have taken your suggestion after all since Yomi already knows that we're mated."

Yomi smirked. "I know what my suggestion would have been if you were mine. You don't need to growl Hiei, it's obvious Kurama belongs to your. I'm curious what brings you to Gandura though. I can't believe you came all this way just to see an old man."

Kurama laughed. "Actually Yomi we came all this way to see two old men. Do you know a Shinzo elder named Valend?"

A brow rose over Yomi's closed eyes. "Of course. He's one of the few Shinzo who travel outside their territory. I haven't seen much of him the last twenty years or so, not since his son died."

Though Yomi couldn't see it Yomi sensed Kurama's sudden sadness. When Kurama didn't continue Yomi probed. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei for approval before answering. "Kylend was my father."

Stunned, Yomi didn't respond for a moment. "Those delicate features and that gorgeous red hair should have been enough of a clue but Yoko Kurama allowing Hiei dominance clinches it. You're a transfer male."

Nodding, Kurama poured Hiei and Yomi each another drink. "It seems my mother had a secret. I've become dependent on Hiei's energy over the last few years but it wasn't until I almost died in his absence recently that my mother revealed that my father was a Shinzo demon. Since Hiei marked and claimed me I've been back to my old self."

Yomi downed his drink. "Kurama, I am a lord of Makai. You lived right here in my castle before the Makai tournament, how the hell did you end up bonded to Hiei and not me?"

When Hiei grunted and would have commented Kurama glared at him. With another grunt Hiei looked away. "We may not have been mated yet Yomi but I had already bonded to Hiei. Mother said that Kylend and Valend bound my powers when I was an infant. The best we can figure is that when I took the Fruit of the Past Life at the dark tournament and regressed back to my Youko form the binding was broken. Hiei and I have always had a strong bond, add to that our close proximity and his great power and I believe I was bonded to him before we left Hanging Neck Island. My Shinzo powers were probably weakened after being dormant for so long delaying my need to be mated by several years even though I had unknowingly chosen my mate."

Yomi was quiet for a moment. "Are you happy Kurama?"

Startled green eyes regarded his old friend before Kurama answered softly. "Yes Yomi, I've never been happier."

Hearing his mate's words Hiei's heart beat faster. Yomi just nodded. "If I can't have you then I'll have to be satisfied with your happiness."

Hiei rose. "If we're going to get to the den before dark Fox then we need to get going."

Yomi chuckled. "You still have dens in my territory?"

This time it was Hiei that laughed. "That crazy Youko has dens scattered all across Makai. We've been traveling for three days and already visited seven dens."

Yomi looked surprised. "It must be love then because the only person who ever knew the location of any of his secret dens was Kuronue."

Trying to hide his joy at Yomi's words Hiei turned away as Kurama bid his friend goodbye. He tried not to be jealous as they hugged. A few minutes later they were headed out of town. "Thank you Hiei. I know Yomi isn't your favorite demon but seeing him was important to me."

Hiei gave Kurama a sidelong glance. "Now that we did what you wanted to do, can we do what I wanted to do?"

Giving Hiei a wicked grin Kurama suddenly changed to his fox form. Hiei's eyes widened as the little fox slowly circled his ankles, brushing gently against his legs. He shivered when a fluffy tail caressed the back of his knees and big golden eyes gazed up at him. In his mind he could hear his fox. _"Catch me if you can lover and I'm yours to do with as you please."_

Just imagining what he would do with the Kurama made him hard. When the fox darted down the road Hiei wasted no time giving chase.

* * *

Glancing at his mate Hiei realized the Youko was nervous. "Relax Fox, everything will be fine." 

Kurama smiled. "I know it will be Koi, because you're with me."

Both demons carefully watched those they passed as they entered the Shinzo village of Takar. They hadn't gone far before they were approached. The male was about six feet tall and muscular. "Not many demons dare to enter these mountains. What is your business here?"

Kurama gave him a charming smile. "We're here to visit an old acquaintance. His name is Valend. He used to live in a cottage on the other side of the village."

Though his words were not hospitable the male openly admired Kurama. "Valend doesn't see many visitors, especially outsiders."

When Hiei growled Kurama placed a calming hand on his mate's shoulder. "I think he'll see us. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way."

Ignoring the male they continued towards Valend's cottage. Arriving there a few minutes later Kurama looked to Hiei for encouragement before knocking on the door. A moment later a handsome demon with fading green eyes answered the door. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Kurama's heart beat faster as he saw his grandfather for the first time. "I'm not sure if you'll remember me, my name is Kurama, I was a friend of your son's."

Valend regarded Kurama a moment before a look of recognition crossed his face. "Yes, I do remember you Kurama. Kylend always spoke very highly of you."

Kurama smiled. "Valend, this is Hiei, my mate. There's something important we would like to talk with you about. I was wondering if we could have a little of your time?"

Looking first at Hiei then back at Kurama Valend finally nodded. "Of course, please come in. I was just having tea, may I pour you some?"

Following him inside Kurama nodded. "Thank you, tea would be nice. We've been traveling since early this morning to get here."

Indicating for Hiei and Kurama to be seated Valend retrieved two more cups. "What you have to say must be important for you to travel over half a day just to see me."

Accepting his tea Hiei spoke for the first time. "It's important enough to my mate to have traveled for the last four days to see you."

Sitting in a chair across from them Valend's brow rose. "Now I'm really intrigued. Especially since the last I heard Yoko Kurama was killed over twenty years ago."

Kurama nodded. "Actually, that report is true but I didn't die easily. That's only a small part of the story I'm here to tell you. Just before my Youko body died I sent my spirit through a portal to the Ningenkai where I merged with an unborn human child. My human body was five years old before I became aware that I bore the soul of a demon. My plan was to regain my strength, retake my Youko form and return to Makai but something hindered my spirit energy's healing. By the age of sixteen I had recovered a lot of my powers but it wasn't until my body was forced back to my Youko aspect with a potion that my energy began to fully heal."

Confused, Valend shook his head. "That's all very interesting but I don't understand what your story has to do with me."

At Kurama's hesitation Hiei reached out and took his hand. Smiling at Hiei the Youko continued. "Neither did I until just recently. I have become very dependant on Hiei over the last few years. Last week I became deathly ill when I was separated from Hiei for too long. Finally realizing what was happening to me my mother revealed a secret she had kept since I was an infant."

Seeing the uncertainty in Valend's eyes Kurama's heart pounded. "My mother, Shiori, told me that my father was a Shinzo demon named Kylend."

Valend sat frozen, just staring at Kurama. After a moment he spoke quietly. "That's not possible. Shuuichi wasn't born a Youko."

Sensing Kurama's nervousness Hiei squeezed his hand. "Show him Fox."

Nodding, Kurama raised his energy. Hiei instinctively raised a barrier so outsiders couldn't feel his mate's power. Valend's eyes widened when Kurama's silver hair bled red and his golden eyes darkened to green. "You're right Grandfather, I wasn't born a Youko. I was born with the red hair of a transfer male and my father's green eyes."

Valend's voice shook when he spoke. "Shuuichi? Can this be real? When Shiori took you away I thought I'd never see you again. I couldn't blame her though, I know she just wanted to protect her child."

Realizing the two would talk for some time Hiei made himself comfortable. Half an hour later Kurama smiled when he realized Hiei was sound asleep. "Guess Hiei's a little worn out."

Valend grinned. "You've probably both discovered that it takes a lot of energy to keep up with the almost insatiable physical needs of a transfer male."

Kurama blushed. "It's a good thing Hiei is very powerful then because his mate is also part Youko."

In the short time they had been there Kurama could already see the life returning to Valend's green eyes as he chuckled. "Since Yoko Kurama's reputation as a lover is legendary your choice of a mate was good because fire demons are known for their voracious sexual appetites."

Over the next two hours Valend wanted to know everything about his grandson's life. Kurama could see the pride in his grandfather's eyes when he found out that both Kurama and his mate were winners of the dark tournament. As they fixed dinner Kurama could tell that Valend was pondering something very important. Waiting patiently until the demon was ready to reveal his thoughts Kurama woke Hiei and they all sat down to eat.

It wasn't long before the redhead's curiosity was appeased. "Hiei, Shuuichi says the two of you are S class demons. What does his transferred energy do to your power levels?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama before he answered. "I haven't fully explored them yet but when I released the dragon on Mukuro his attack was more vicious and precise then ever before."

The Shinzo demon's green eyes turned to Kurama. "Does the transfer effect your powers Shuuichi?"

Kurama smiled. "Hiei's been very concerned about that. He's worried I won't be able to protect myself so he's spent the last four days testing my powers. As far as we can tell the energy transfer doesn't effect my own powers."

With a nod Valend seemed to consider their words. When he didn't say any more Kurama questioned him. "Grandfather, is there something more you wanted to say?"

Valend looked at each of them before answering. "Though receiving transfer powers make some Shinzo very powerful, to my knowledge there has never been an S class Shinzo. That being the case I would surmise that either of you would be stronger than any demon here. Do you agree?"

Looking first at Kurama it was Hiei that responded. "I scanned the region with my Jagon when we arrived. There's not a demon between here and Gandura as powerful as either of us. Together Kurama and I could probably wipe out your whole race."

Nodding Valend considered his words carefully before he spoke. "I should be ashamed of what I want to ask of you. Shuuichi, I just got you back, I should be grateful for that and let it go but I can't. The demons that killed Kylend wore masks. Their identities were never discovered."

Hiei smirked. "You want revenge."

Green eyes met Hiei's. "Kylend was killed by members of my own clan. By demons I associate with and who might even call themselves my friends. I want them to pay for my son's death."

Hearing the pain in his grandfather's voice Kurama took his hand. "How would we draw them out?"

Pale green eyes met vibrant green. "The fear of outsiders is still prevalent here, especially amongst the older demons. If it were to appear that you were both going to stay with me I think it would bring out the demons that attacked you and your parents all those years ago. Hiei obviously is an outsider but you too were viewed as one since you have a human mother."

Seeing the look in the redhead's eyes Hiei knew there would be no talking him out of granting his grandfather's wish. "It would be best if no one knew our true power levels. Kurama and I both shield our power so unless someone knows who we are they would simply believe me to be a midlevel fire demon and might underestimate Kurama's powers since he is only part Shinzo."

Hiei was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his mate. "Thank you Koi. Alright, we have a plan but I can think of one problem. When we arrived I was in my Youko form and several demons saw me but only one spoke to us. I didn't tell him our names only that we were visiting an old acquaintance of mine."

Valend thought a moment. "That shouldn't be a problem. It's common for a dominant male to hide his transfer mate to protect him. We could say that the Youko simply brought Hiei here to meet me then left. After which Hiei brought Shuuichi out of hiding. That would also support the assumption that Shuuichi is not very powerful."

Two sets of green eyes looked to Hiei. Being Kurama's dominant mate he had the final say on their plan. "I'll go along with this so long as Kurama is in no real danger."

Jumping from his seat Kurama hugged and kissed Hiei. "Thank you Hiei. Ever since mother told me how father really died it's bothered me that I was helpless to protect my family. At least if we can punish my father's murderers then my grandfather can have peace."

Even more life lit Valend's pale green eyes as he and Kurama cleaned up then prepared Kylend's old room. "The last time this room was used you were a baby staying here with your parents. I clean in here occasionally but other than that it's just how your father left it."

Walking to the table by the bed Kurama picked up a framed picture. It was a smaller version of the portrait that hung in his mother's house. "After Shiori took you away I found that by the bed. She must have left it so I would have something to remember you all by. If your mother is anything to judge by then I guess your being part human isn't so bad."

Kurama was surprised when Hiei tactfully remained quiet. "I'm proud to say that my mother and most of my human friends have earned my respect."

After hugging Kurama and bidding both he and Hiei goodnight Valend left them alone. Kurama immediately went to Hiei but was silenced before he could speak by a firm kiss. When the pulled apart Kurama looked at Hiei curious. "Fox, if you say 'thank you' one more time I'm going to hurt you."

Kurama smiled and reached for the buttons on his shirt. "Since you won't let me say it then I guess I'll just have to show you how grateful I am to be mated to you."

A moment later when Kurama's pants slid down his legs leaving him bare Hiei smiled in appreciation. "Are you sure that's a good idea Fox? Valend look a little tired and the way you scream he wouldn't get any sleep."

Kurama laughed as he reached for Hiei's clothes. "Well then lover, you'll just have to keep my mouth occupied so I don't make too much noise because there's no way I can go a night without you loving me."

Stepping out of his own pants Hiei groaned. "Oh I have a few ideas as to what to do with that pretty mouth of yours."

Kurama gasped when Hiei reached for him and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Melting into Hiei's embrace Kurama looked forward to whatever Hiei had in mind.

* * *

Three days had passed since Hiei and Kurama had come to visit Valend. He had taken them to a town gathering on the second night, proudly introducing his grandson and his mate to everyone he knew. Though they hadn't exactly been welcomed by the people of Takar no one had been openly hostile either. 

Kurama took every opportunity to appear in public. He ran errands for Valend, did shopping or just went for walks. Usually Hiei was with him and he acted the dutiful transfer mate staying close to Hiei's side, touching him and being affectionate every chance he could. If he was alone then Hiei watched silently from the trees.

Returning to the cottage after an afternoon walk Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand preventing him from opening the door. The fire demon didn't draw his katana but allowed the Jagon to glow briefly from beneath his headband before cautiously opening the door. Knowing they were probably being watched Kurama pretended to cower behind Hiei as they entered the cottage. "What is it Hiei?"

Hiei checked all the rooms before turning to Kurama. "Someone's been in here but I don't see anything out of place."

Kurama picked up a piece of paper from the table. After scanning it quickly he held it out to Hiei. "Nothing accept this. I think we hit a nerve."

Glancing at the note Hiei saw it was addressed to Valend. _"Send the outsiders away or they will meet the same fate as your son."_

When Hiei threw the note down on the table with a growl Kurama moved closer, slipping his arms around his mate. "I'm not worried Koi. Together they can't hurt us. I'm just glad they didn't threaten Grandfather. We'll need to show him the note though, I don't want him to be caught off guard."

An hour later when Valend returned from a council meeting he found Hiei asleep on the sofa and Kurama fixing dinner. "Shuuichi, you don't have to do that. You're my guest, I should be cooking for you."

Kurama smiled. "I thought I was family not company. Besides, I like to cook."

Nodding at Hiei Valend washed his hands to help Kurama. "I see you wore him out again. I've never seen anyone be able to just fall asleep wherever he is the way Hiei can. You'd think he'd get tired of sleeping."

Kurama laughed. "That might be true if he were actually sleeping. He's been awake since you came within twenty yards of the cottage. Hiei's always aware of what's going on, even when he sleeps."

Something in Kurama's voice caught Valend's attention. "Shuuichi, did something happen?"

Hesitating only a moment Kurama handed Valend the note. He could see his grandfather tense as he read it. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this. I knew I was putting you both in danger but this threat makes me realize just how foolish that was."

Taking the note Kurama crumpled it and threw it away. "Grandfather, Hiei would never have agreed to this if he felt there was any real danger. We have to do this. I don't want Hiei to forbid me from coming to see you because someone has threatened me and I won't allow anyone to live who has threatened my mate."

Hearing the timber of Kurama's voice deepen and seeing the gold that flickered in the green eyes reminded Valend just how powerful his grandson really was. "Alright Shuuichi, but promise you'll be careful. I couldn't stand to lose you again."

As Kurama hugged Valend they could hear Hiei from the sofa. "The only danger that fox is in is if he doesn't feed me soon, I'm hungry."

Laughing, Kurama hurried to finish dinner as Valend got out the plates. Seeing how happy Kurama was to be with his grandfather Hiei wondered how he was going to get his mate to leave when the time came.

* * *

Two days later Hiei guided Kurama to a more isolated route for their daily walk. He was getting tired of waiting and hoped to draw out the demons that threatened them. Within minutes he was rewarded when he felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle. "Are you ready Fox?" 

Kurama smiled as he leaned over to give Hiei a quick kiss. "Of course Koi. It's about time too, I could use a little exercise. When we're done playing can we find some place to be alone where I can tell you all the kinky things I want you to do to me? You know, someplace where I won't have to be quiet."

Though Kurama could feel Hiei tense as their pursuers moved closer he gave no other outward sign that they were under attack. "Perverted fox. Fighting always did make you horny. Now that I think about it, everything makes you horny."

Laughing Kurama drew a rose from his hair. "Yes, and you love it. Now let's get this over with so we can get naked."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the end is in sight. This will be the last chapter of 'Shiori's Secret'. I hope you're not too disappointed. I think the ending is a little sorry but I'm ready for this story to be done. Thank you all for indulging me. I'm glad the Shinzo idea went over so well, I was a little worried about that. Thank you for reading and please send me a review.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**SHIORI'S SECRET**

**Chapter 8**

When three masked demons stepped out of the clearing in front of them Kurama pretended to cower behind Hiei. Even though Hiei had grown almost as tall as the redhead the three Shinzo demons before them were taller. Dominant males were taller and more muscular than transfer males.

Puffing out his chest slightly in a mock show of strength Hiei held his arms out as if to protect Kurama. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

Kurama had a hard time not laughing as the demons circled them. "We don't allow outsiders in our midst. You were warned you would meet Kylend's fate if you didn't leave."

In a weak, pathetic voice Kurama cried from behind Hiei. "What did you do to my father?"

The apparent leader of the group laughed. "Kylend died like the coward that he was for mating with a human."

The one on the right sneered. "Would have had you and that filthy human too but Kylend had more fight than we gave him credit for."

The one on the left pulled out a long knife. "I don't like leaving loose ends but we're about to tie up the one we left when we let you live all those years ago."

Impatiently Hiei put his hands on his hips and looked at his mate. "Have you heard enough yet Kurama? I'd like to get this over with."

Kurama laughed. "I just wanted to make sure they were the ones that killed my father. Alright Koi, let's have some fun."

All three demons took a hesitant step back at the cold metallic sound of Hiei drawing his katana and the deadly snap of Kurama's rose whip. The redhead smiled, his deadly cold voice still managing to hold a hint of amusement. "I think they should die slowly and painfully don't you Hiei?"

Hiei smirked. "I'll keep them from leaving Kurama, what revenge you choose is up to you."

Three quick flicks of Kurama's wrist and the leader screamed in pain. The other two looked on in horror as they saw that a 'K' had been branded into his chest. From his knees the leader cried out. "What the hell are you? No transfer male has power or skill like that."

Kurama gave a wicked laugh. "Oh, did I fail to properly introduce myself? My mother taught me better manners than that. You already know that I am Shuuichi Minamino, son of Kylend, grandson of Valend and mate of Hiei. What I failed to tell you is that I also bear a reincarnated soul."

Smoke swirled as Kurama allowed his full S-class energy to flare. "The soul of Kylend's old friend, Yoko Kurama."

All three demons trembled in fear as the smoke cleared revealing the powerful Youko. When one of the demons tried to flee Hiei blocked by carving a 'K' in his chest. Hiei then flared his energy. The dragon on his arm smoked and the bandana on his forehead burned away. The demon before him gasped and fell back. "You have a Jagon eye and the black dragon! Yo.. You're Hiei, the jagonshi from the dark Tournament!"

The one remaining unmarked demon tried a different approach to staying alive. "Please, have mercy. I don't want to die."

The demon's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Youko sneered. "I'll show you the same mercy you showed Kylend."

The demon screamed as Kurama's whip tore into his flesh, branding him as well with the letter 'K'. As the three demons cowered together the Youko turned to Hiei. "Kiss me Koi, this fight is Shuuichi's to finish."

Putting himself between Kurama and the demon's Hiei gave his mate a brief but passion filled kiss. A moment later his redheaded mate stood before him. "What now Fox?"

Looked to their captives Kurama growled. "Remove the masks, all of you!"

One by one the masks were tossed aside revealing the faces of Kylend's murderers. Kurama recognized all three demons. One was Sota, a widowed elder. The second, Maxum, had a female mate but no young children. The leader, Kogachi, his mate was a transfer male. Looking at him now Kurama couldn't help but remember the look in his mate's eyes when he was near.

Seeing recognition in Kurama's green eyes Kogachi pleaded for his own life. "You can't kill me can you? Killing them will harm no one but killing me means killing my innocent mate as well. He is bonded to me and will die without me."

Kurama laughed. "To ensure my safety Hiei has been learning everything there is to know about transfer males. Though I understand it doesn't happen often a widowed transfer male can be bonded to another male if his is claimed by that male soon after his mate's death."

Advancing on Kogachi Kurama sent his energy into his whip transforming it into a long dagger. "I've met your mate Kogachi. Taki is a very sweet man. Too bad he lives in fear of the one person he should trust above all others. I predict two events happening because of your death and neither of them will harm Taki in the least. I see that nice shop keeper Gavin claiming him and protecting him and I see them both dancing on your grave."

With a quick thrust Kurama drove the dagger deep into Kogachi's heart. A simple nod to Hiei and the other two lay dead beside him. Moving to Hiei's side Kurama smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry Koi but our little rendezvous will have to wait. We need to make sure our actions don't harm Taki."

Without comment Hiei took Kurama's hand and they headed toward the village. Once there Hiei went to get Gavin and Kurama went in search of Taki. Telling Taki it was urgent the timid male reluctantly followed Kurama to the meeting hall where some of the elders had gathered for lunch.

Calmly, Kurama told his grandfather and the other elders about being attacked by Kylend's murderers. When their names were revealed Taki gasped and looked ready to faint, but as they expected Gavin rushed to his side and quickly escorted him away. Kurama sighed knowing that Taki would be alright.

It was Kurama's turn to gasp when Hiei flared his ki allowing the elders and anyone else in the village to feel the full strength of his powers. "I understand you don't like outsiders. Shuuichi is not an outsider. Let it be known here and now that should anyone attempt to interfere with his visiting Valend they will die by my hand."

Valend took this opportunity to brag to anyone that would listen that his grandson and Hiei were both S-class demons. Kurama snuck a quick kiss from Hiei before seeking out the clan's religious leader. After a short conversation the man sent a group of demon's to retrieve the bodies and he himself went to speak with Maxum's mate.

Later that night as they had dinner with Valend Kurama couldn't help but smile at the new sparkle in his grandfather's green eyes. "Grandfather, now that our mission is over Hiei and I are going out tonight but we'll be back in the morning."

At the concern in Valend's eyes Kurama grinned. "Don't worry Grandfather, I just want a little time alone with my mate. He's feeling a little cooped up so I thought I'd take him out and relieve some of his tension."

Hiei tried not to blush as Valend grinned knowingly. "In my day it was called loud kinky sex but if you want to call it tension relief who am I to stop you."

Laughing happily Kurama looked at Hiei. "What do you think Koi? How about some loud kinky sex?"

Rolling his eyes Hiei snatched Kurama by the hand and dragged him towards the door. "I don't care what you call it Fox, as long as it's you and me alone and naked."

Valend laughed as he picked up the dishes.

* * *

Plants covered the entrance of a small cave not far from Valend's cottage. These were not just any plants though but special sound absorbing plants Kurama had bred special for situations such as this. Situations were Hiei spent hours doing everything he could to elicit the most erotic cries of pleasure he could from his mate. "Gods Hiei yes! Oh there, do that again! Harder! Hiei, please! I can't take anymore! Please let me…Ahhh!"

Moments later two panting body's collapsed on the soft moss covered ground wrapped in each others arms. When Kurama could think clearly again he began to laugh. "Gods Hiei, that was so hot. You sure took the kinky part of loud kinky sex to heart didn't you? You especially like hearing me tell you what I like don't you?"

Hiei held Kurama tighter. "How else will I know what you like if you don't tell me?"

Green eyes regarded Hiei curiously. "I hope my pleasure isn't the only reason you like hearing me."

Hiei smirked. "No Kurama, it's not. Hearing you cry out that you like what I'm doing to you really turns me on."

Grinning, Kurama leaned over his mate for a long kiss. "Ooh, a sexy turned on fire demon, my favorite. I'll tell you a little secret though, I love everything you do to me Koi. How about you do them all over again?"

Laughing, Hiei grabbed Kurama's wandering hands and pinned them beside his head. "If we keep this up Fox one of us won't be able to walk tomorrow and it won't be me."

Long red hair faded to silver as Kurama changed forms. "Then it's a good thing you have two lovers in one. We get to take turns, one resting while you pleasure the other."

Hiei leaned down to kiss Kurama, briefly distracting him as he wound a loose end of one of the vines around the Youko's wrists. "I hope you're well rested then Sweetheart because I'm just getting started. Now tighten those vines up and don't loosen them unless I say so."

Kurama shivered. Partially because he loved it when Hiei tied him up and had his way with him. Partially because Hiei had called him Sweetheart. The closest thing to an endearment the fire demon had ever used was calling him Fox. "Hiei, can we try something a little different this time? Since you tied me up I thought you might like to be a little rough on me. The thought of you dominating me is really turning me on."

Hiei saw the proof that Kurama was turned on standing proudly between his legs. This time it was Hiei that shivered. He loved making love to Kurama but he was still a demon and sometimes his urges were more primal. Hiei considered his words a moment before taking the Youko's chin in his hand forcing golden eyes to focus on his. "Rosewhip. That's the word you use to stop me if I hurt you or go to far. You also have permission to remove the vines and use them on me if you need to. Under no circumstances are you to let me hurt you. Is that understood Fox?"

Kurama was even more aroused now that Hiei had agreed to their game. "Yes Koi, I understand. Now please, I need you!"

With a smirk Hiei flipped Kurama, positioning him on his knees. The redhead yelped when Hiei smacked his behind hard enough to sting but not really hurt him. "This isn't about pleasing you yet my sexy Fox."

Mischief sparkled in Kurama's golden eyes as he innocently looked over his shoulder at Hiei. "Yes Master."

Hiei groaned. His body already painfully aroused and they hadn't even started yet. If Kurama kept this up he really wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

* * *

Two days later Kurama sat talking with Valend. "Grandfather, I've had such a wonderful time visiting with you but it's time for us to go home."

Valend nodded. "I've been expecting this but I can't deny I was hoping we could have more time together."

Smiling Kurama reached for his hand. "It's not forever. We'll come back to visit and I was hoping you'd come visit us. I know mother would love to see you again."

Shining green eyes regarded Kurama. "I'd like that very much. I wouldn't be able to come right away though. There are major changes happening in the council since you apprehended Kylend's murderers. It has caused quite a scandal that one of them was an elder. Shuuichi, I meant to ask you about marking each of them with a 'K'. Was that for Kylend or Kurama?"

Kurama refused to be ashamed of his actions. "It was for Kylend. There is an old Youko legend that says a murder branded with the mark of his victim will carry that mark on his soul even into the afterlife making it impossible for him to be reborn."

For a moment Valend looked old and tired. Then as he looked at Kurama he smiled and all was well again. "Your father would be so proud of you Shuuichi. You have grown into quite a man."

Smiling, Kurama reached out to hug Valend. "Thank you Grandfather."

* * *

Three days later, in one of Kurama's dens, the redhead lay contentedly in his mate's arms. "Hiei, I want you to know that no one ever had a batter honeymoon that the one you gave me. You allowed me to get to know my grandfather and learn more about my heritage and you helped me avenge my father's death. But do you know what my favorite part of our honeymoon was?"

Hiei smirked. "All the great sex?"

Kurama laughed. "The sex has been beyond great actually but it still comes in second, though a very close second."

Turning in Hiei's arms Kurama looked deep into Hiei's eyes. "My favorite part of our honeymoon Hiei, was that I got to spend it getting closer you."

Ruby eyes widened in surprise and confusion as Kurama continued. "Hiei, I love running and playing with you. I love sparring with you and fighting beside you. I love having you as my friend, my partner and my lover. Most of all Hiei, I love you."

When Hiei would have spoken Kurama placed a finger on his lips stopping him. "It's okay Hiei. I know you don't feel the same way I do but I want you to know how grateful I am for everything you do for me. I also want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy for as long as you'll let me."

Kurama yelped when Hiei bit the finger on his lips. "Are you finished Fox?"

At the annoyance in his mate's voice Kurama nodded nervously. "Good. Now let me make something very clear. I don't do any of the things you mentioned because I want your gratitude. I do them because I want your love. I don't even remember a time when I didn't love you Kurama. As for how long you'll make me happy, I expect you to make me happy and me you until we draw our last breath together Fox."

Kurama was breathless at Hiei's beautiful words. "Oh Hiei! You love me?"

Hiei blushed. "I didn't think I had to say it Fox. If I had only marked you to save you then I would have come back only as often as it took to keep you safe. I thought my staying told you how I felt."

Shaking his head Kurama smiled. "Hiei, you looked surprised when I said I loved you. You thought I only wanted you because of the bond didn't you? Okay, we've been working on our relationship now I think it's time we worked on our communication."

With a smirk Hiei nodded. "I can think of one thing we do that we have no problem communicating to each other about."

Kurama gasped when a warm hand ran up the back of his thigh to squeeze his bare behind. Kurama grinned as he straddled Hiei's hips, rubbing against him suggestively. "You're right Hiei. Just one touch and you communicated your desires quite clearly and I'll bet you know exactly what I want."

No other words were needed as the lover's lost themselves in their passion.

THE END


End file.
